


Love Me With Ropes and Chains

by heavenlygothicgirl



Series: Tropes I Need More Of.... [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Control Issues, Depression, Dom/sub, I think?, Kinky, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, canon typical gore, plot with porn to be more accurate, sex makes life better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygothicgirl/pseuds/heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: Leon begins his dive off the deep end in binge drinking. Helena says no go bro and shoves him off another deep end. BDSM lifestyle deep end to be precise. Leon not having any idea what this entails but naturally curious decides to give it a go or Helena will tell Claire and Sherry about his drinking. while looking for a Dom he runs into someone he least expected to find there. but this could finally be the healing he needs in a safe place. or the final straw that breaks him.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Tropes I Need More Of.... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037994
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	1. Swan Dive

**Author's Note:**

> so this may have some plot behind the sex but this is mainly me attempting to write porn for the first time. I ask for constructive criticism on how to write better smut cause I must learn and hone my craft. I also ask that this being my first addition to these characters please help guide my writing to write them properly. so if I am severely OOC please drop a comment and explain why so I can edit in the next chapter. Lastly, if anyone has a kink they want to be represented or a situation of love between these two to happen don't hesitate to ask. the only dumb question is the one not asked. and I am willing to do most things in general as an experimentalist kinkster.

Leon was second-guessing himself as soon as he stepped through the bouncer guarded door. He had handed his invitation over to him and adjusted his intricate wolf mask unnecessarily. It fit perfectly; it went with his dirty blonde hair splendidly just as Sherry said it would. Of course, Sherry would never know what it was for. That was something that only Helena knew and swore she would take to her grave under threat of mutilation. Leon sighed, looking around, and tried not to think too hard about what was possibly going to happen tonight.

_“You are starting to drink to the point of bingeing Leon, you need a better stress relief.” Helena huffs, balancing her weight to one side, clearly unimpressed. Leon glances her way, grip on his whiskey glass strong._

_“You want to enlighten me on a better method Helena?” the grin that spread on her face spelled humiliation and Leon takes his glass to a booth so as not to let others hear their coming conversation._

Leon was not a sex god like so many rumors portray. He knew what he looked like, he slept around a normal amount, he thought. He also held no preference between what was between someone’s legs, pleasure was pleasure. Despite these circumstances, Leon scoped the masquerade for the local BDSM community and felt nervous for the first time in a while.

_“Ever heard of BDSM?” Helena smirked at the barely visible blush on the agent’s face, but Leon would defend he was already hours into a well-established binge._

Of course, he has heard of it. He wasn’t a vanilla guy, but had he tried it? Not really… unless you count the few times a man or woman asked if he would handcuff them or be particularly rough. He enjoyed those times just fine, but it wasn’t exactly as amazingly mind-altering as he has heard. Mind-altering… right that’s why he is here. Helena offered him an option of forgetting that did not require copious amounts of alcohol. Apparently, to be a sub in a “scene” there is a thing called subspace. That was Leon’s mission. Attempt to be in subspace and see if that will help him deal better than alcohol. If it didn’t Helena was to never bother him about his alcohol intake again. Most importantly, not tell Claire or Sherry about said drinking habits. But he has to actually engage for this deal to transpire. From his place on the wall with an empty drink in his hand (he had no idea where that came from – honest- or where its contents went...) it didn’t look like he was going to get this over with as fast as he thought. Eventually, a woman came and approached him. He greeted her politely enough and she reminded him of Ada in how she carried herself. If his memory serves right (which it always did) she would be a mistress.

“What kind of sub are you?” that took him off guard. _What kind?_ There were different kinds? Yup, he was out of his depth and was readying a hasty but tactful retreat.

“I’m not really sure- I was only meaning to look around since a friend referenced me.” Helena gave him a bandana before going to the event and told him to put the navy blue bandana in his right back pocket. It's supposed to signal he was a bottom/sub. Knowing Helena was into this was not as shocking as he thought it would be, but he was at least thankful for the small bit of help she offered. He thinks in hindsight he probably shouldn’t have acted like he knew more than he did. But that was then, and this is now. The mistress just looks at him with a kind smile.

“So, you are new then. That’s ok. I thought you might be, and I was going to introduce you to some doms who like to help new subs.” Leon doesn’t fidget but he is feeling very much ready to with how out of his element he is. This woman seemed kind though so maybe he could save the retreating for a little later. Stealing himself, Leon nods and lets the lady lead the way. There were three men they were making a beeline for and Leon absently wonders why Helena would be adamant that he had a male dom by giving him a color code for the gay community. He smelled a plot against him or maybe he was just paranoid. However, when they finally got over to the three men something nagged at him in the mountain of muscle he saw.

“Gentlemen, I wanted to introduce you to a new sub at our event. I thought he would be in no better hands.” The three greeted him but when the muscle man spoke, his heart stopped. Before he could blurt out his name, he caught himself. This place is supposed to be anonymous right? That’s what the masks are for… he assumes of course. Leon whispers to the woman, not wanting the other to know who he was just yet if he was right.

“If I may, would it be ok if I talk with the largest of the three alone?” he isn’t sure about roles just yet, so he is hoping politeness was enough. She merely nods in understanding and takes control of the situation for him.

“Would you two gentlemen come with me? I think this sub would like a chance with him.” she gestures towards the biggest man and the three leave them. Before a conversation could be struck Leon finally lets the name escape his mouth.

“Chris is that you?” he hisses out. Said man is taken aback for a moment before collecting himself.

“Leon? What are you doing here?” he looked confused more than anything but also fascinated by the turn of events. Leon crosses his arms.

“You stole my line,” he was about to ask if Helena put him up to this but decides to save that battle for the lady in question. Chris chuckles lowly.

“I am a rigger, it’s fun for me and allows me to get out of my head while I tie people. What about you?” Leon analyzes his answer before giving his own.

“Trying to find a healthy way to get out of my head… a friend suggested this.” Chris nods but asks if he had an idea of what he was looking for. Of course, that was a perfect question without an answer for him to give. He was out of his depth and he felt comfortable enough to let Chris know this. The familiar face in an unfamiliar world made this less intimidating.

“Well, you came at an odd time. This is a special party put together for the community and the masquerade isn’t mainly about being anonymous. It’s more of a fun additive to a party meant to allow people to show their craft to others. There are private rooms for those who aren’t exhibitionists if you’d like to talk there.” Chris was already moving that way and Leon either had to stay there awkwardly or follow. He recognized a power play when he saw one. The rooms in the back looked like something Leon would assume a red room to look like but without the obnoxious amount of red everywhere. It was actually rather tasteful and well organized. The amount of gear spread around the walls and in labeled boxes was impressive and Leon would admit to not knowing what all their names were. He ran his hand over a leather paddle and looked at the assortment of masks next to it.

“Is this sanitary?” spills out of his mouth without thought. Chris comes up beside him with his mask off. Leon belatedly remembered it looked similar to a bear. He approved.

“Of course, items are switched out with thoroughly sanitized supplies after use.” Leon moves on and accepts his situation for what it was. Chris was a Dom. Leon was a man willing to try being a Sub. He could possibly get to subspace with Chris safely. He never liked losing control but maybe if it were someone he knew; it would be easier that way.

“So, what now? Do I just let you have your way with me?” Chris’s eyebrows raised to his hairline and approached Leon after schooling his features. Even still, Leon read the worry hidden behind his calm mask.

“Leon, have you never done anything like this before?” Leon replied with a flippant no. He was trying really hard to seem unfazed, but Chris was studying him. He had a sinking feeling Chris knew this. “Take a seat. I need you to look over something for me.” Leon did as he was told, if only because he told himself he actually just wanted to sit down to begin with. Chris brings up a rather ornate chair to sit directly in front of Leon. He then takes out his phone and starts messing with it. Leon waits patiently, looking around the room in a subdued interest. Chris then hands his phone to Leon. He takes it and sees the page is open to a test on a website for BDSM. “Take this quiz. Try to answer each question to the best of your abilities then let me see the results.”

Leon raises a brow but decides to play along. The quiz was long, the questions were interesting, and there were questions about things he hasn’t really thought about. As he filled out the questionnaire, however, he felt a sense of excitement build in his chest. Some of the things he was truly interested in, others he was happily placing his answer in the far red zone. When he finished, he got to the results page. Most of the terms he had to press more info for, and he wasn’t as afraid seeing the definitions of each role laid out for him. He could understand, and with understanding, he felt more in his element. He then handed the results to Chris once he got his results memorized. Chris looked through it with much less time than Leon did.

“What do you think?” he couldn’t help but ask. Chris smiled softly at Leon.

“Glad to know you are a rope bunny. I am excited to get the chance to tie you up if I have your consent.” Leon blinked a bit in surprise. “What’s your safe word?” Leon didn’t have one so Chris offered him one.

“Bioweapon? Ok, that would definitely destroy a mood.” The two share a laugh that was small but sincere. Almost like a quiet inside joke they could share but wasn’t quite lighthearted. Chris leans forward, his face familiar as if they were just talking in Claire’s living room after a get together dinner instead of in a BDSM dungeon.

“Leon, if this is going to work, you will need to abide by some rules. If we are in a scene you need to submit to me. I don’t mind if you want to test your limits of misbehaving or something, but you will have to treat me like a Dom. I’m addressed as Sir, and if you truly want to stop then you use the safe word, otherwise, I will keep going.” Leon’s mouth went dry, palms sweaty. His heart raced in his ears, but he was not quite sure just yet.

“This is just sex, right? Will this affect us if we are ever in the field?” Chris nods in understanding.

“It can just be sex and it doesn’t have to be all the time. We can make session times and when those start that’s the only time I will expect you to submit to me. Otherwise, I will treat you no differently or think of you as any less.” That answer put Leon’s "agent mind" at ease and perhaps the part of him that worried over their tentative friendship. He was not as close to Chris as he was Claire, but he did consider themselves friends. He didn’t have many of those, but he guessed they could become closer through this arrangement. Leon clears his throat.

“So, can we try something? Do a trial run?” Chris smirks,

“Eager, are we?” Leon resists the urge to roll his eyes. He was no closer to subspace if he didn’t get the ball rolling and he needs to know if this is all worth it. Chris gets up and goes towards a part of the room that was filled with various sizes and lengths of rope. “Since you scored relatively high for rope bunny and I am a rigger we can try that first. Are you wanting sex during this ‘trial run’?” Leon mulls that over and gives a yes that wasn’t as sure as he tried to make it sound. Chris comes back over. “Yes, what?” Leon took only a second to remember what he was aiming for. Leon raises his chin high, Chris said he could “misbehave” after all.

“Yes what?” he mocks with a smirk. Chris’s eyes take on dangerous energy. His grin reminds Leon of a predator about to toy with its prey. He was starting to second guess his behavior, but he was hard-pressed to back down from a challenge. Chris’s eyes held nothing but a challenge that Leon was debating if he actually wanted to win. Without forewarning, Chris pounced, and Leon was woefully underprepared to evade. Quickly, his world began to spin in ways he could not comprehend until he was pinned on his front and Chris was tying his wrists with deft hands behind his back. Leon began to struggle but then Chris yanked his hair to pull his head back farther than he thought was possible.

“Yes what?” he growls in his ear. Leon lost his breath. He has never had someone treat him like this. His head was already dizzy like he downed three glasses of whiskey. He almost let the answer slip. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it down. Chris was in the middle of tying a harness around Leon’s chest and arms which would restrict his movements further. He tried to squirm out of his grasp, but Chris was heavy, and once finished with the harness, he began tying his legs together. Leon was effectively immobilized in a matter of minutes. A part of him felt like he should be humiliated. He was the best agent in the D.S.O and he was just tied within minutes. Yet he felt a heated stir in his dick that was becoming hard to ignore.

“You’re an ass,” Leon growls, trying to put up a front of frustration rather than letting the lust show so easily. He was in control. He was. He never lost control even when the worst monster from hell was trying to kill him. He kept the situation under his control even when the world is falling apart. He never lost control but right here, right now, that control was slipping away. A treacherous voice whispers to him in his mind.

_Give in._

_Let go._

_Give up control._

His eyes were stinging but he ignored it.

“You’ll address me properly or I will have to punish you, Leon. Disobedience won’t be tolerated. So, I will ask you one more time. Yes, what?” Chris glided his hands down Leon’s back till it came to gently rub his ass. He bit his lip. That hand should not set his body on fire this easily through his clothes. He won’t let this affect him so easily. No person he took to bed got to him like this and he will be damned if he gives in so simply.

“Yes, Lady Redfield.” Leon snarks but gasps before he could smirk at the man. He was just spanked. He has never been spanked before and his mind short-circuited from the stinging smack. Chris manhandles Leon until the smaller man was laid across his lap like a child.

“I’ll give you five seconds in between spanks to say the right word. If I get to ten, I will get a paddle.” Leon let his anger flare.

“Don’t you fucking d-” Leon choked on his rage. He was spanked harder. Five more seconds and he was spanked again. Chris wasn’t holding back, and Leon’s ass stung after the fourth smack. Leon squirmed and cursed with threats of bodily harm pouring out if he didn’t stop. Another three smacks were his answer. That evil voice reminds him that he could stop this by saying his safe word. He considered it after the eighth smack to his stinging ass, his jeans doing little to soften the blows. But the voice teased him.

_You want this._

He shook his head. Two more smacks spelled the end of the ten spanks he would get. He knew what came next. His ass hurt but his dick was already at half-mast. It wasn’t a revelation to find out he had masochistic tendencies, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for a paddle kind of pain. Chris set him down, his torso resting on the bed while his legs, supporting him, were tied together on the floor. He was bent over perfectly with nowhere to go. Chris comes back over in moments. He shows a paddle to Leon that had holes dotting its length.

“This has holes in it to limit wind resistance. It will hurt. You have two options to get out of this Leon.” With that, he takes the paddle and begins to undo Leon’s pants. His ass now on display with one yank from Chris and Leon felt the leather-covered paddle rub across his ass gently, taunting him. He shivered; his words jumbled in his head. The paddle went away from his ass but a second later it slammed with a resounding smack that wrung a yelp from Leon's throat.

“Yes Sir!” was punched out of him before the word bioweapon could. Tears trickled down his cheeks, so he buried his face in the covers. Chris sets aside the paddle immediately and begins to massage Leon’s ass gently to soothe the throbbing that one smack created. The stinging was trivial in comparison. Leon lost himself for a moment and an appreciative groan escaped his throat from Chris’s gentle hands.

“Good boy. Let me reward you for your submission.” Leon stifled a whimper, his control still there if only by a thread. Chris moved away from him after a few more moments easing the hurt in Leon’s ass. Leon rubbed his tears away into the fabric and breathed in deep. He had to get his control back. It was taking him some immense effort to find it though. His body refused to respond to him properly, merely vibrating in desperate need. His dick began to pulse to full length when Chris returned. Leon bit his lip and stared at the blanket beneath him. Why didn’t he want to end this again?

_I want this._

Chris popped open a bottle. Cold lube then poured directly on Leon’s ass making the man hiss in surprise. The lube coated his asshole liberally and then Chris squeezed the bottle on something else. Leon couldn’t see what it was, but he assumed it had to be Chris’s dick. Leon mentally prepared himself for taking his possibly very large dick with no prep. Leon doubted this would end well for him, yet bioweapon still wouldn’t spill from his lips.

Something pressed gently into Leon’s hole and it wasn’t a dick. It was no bigger than an egg. He felt a wire tickle the sides of his ass cheeks and Leon finally put it together. He has never used a vibrator in his ass before and his dick seemed more than ready for this. Chris said nothing when he turned on the vibrator. The power from the small egg-shaped toy made Leon gasp and squirm. His mind raced with nothing to show for it. The only thing he could register was just how fucking good this felt. He bit the blanket beneath him to stay silent as his body involuntarily twitched and spasmed. His face was hot as he barely breathed through the lust-filled haze and Chris realized Leon was fighting this.

The man gently turned Leon over, his body for his eyes to explore. The man was twitching with each short pulse from the toy and his body was pink with arousal. Chris resisted the urge to mouth at the perky nipples accentuated by Leon's desperate breathes making his chest rise and fall in a stuttered pace. Leon was gorgeous. His throbbing dick laying against his stomach made Chris's mouth water. He kept control though, Leon wasn't ready yet. He needed more time to get used to this before Chris could really have him. Leon was stubborn and proud, anyone who met the man could figure that out. He also knew the man had control issues. He hoped he could prove how wonderful it was to lose control sometimes.

Leon was grasping at his control by a thread and Chris needed to cut that thread now before it was too late. He turned the vibrator up to its max setting and changed it to its most chaotic pattern. Leon nearly yelled in pleasure at the new settings. Chris bet that the vibrator wasn't far enough inside him to get to his prostate, so he took it upon himself to remedy that.

Leon writhed on the bed, part of him desperate to get the toy out of him the other wanting it deeper. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and he felt drool building in his mouth, escaping the side of his lips. He bit the inside of his cheek, but he couldn’t find control. His body was reacting faster than he could think past. The vibrations shocked him constantly in its patterns shoved deep in his ass. When he felt like it was slowing down, he would be rocked by a long, strong vibration that had his cock leaking.

“Say thank you like a good boy,” Chris growled lowly. Leon shook his head. It was a weak and desperate attempt at controlling himself. He knew he was losing when his mind begged him to be a good boy. To be a good boy meant pleasure, it meant a reward. To be a bad boy meant punishment and pain. It was so simple, his mind leaning desperately towards the need to be good. Then Leon’s mind shut off for good. Chris shoved a finger up his ass without much prep work and sent the egg so deep inside him Leon let out a scream of pleasure he has kept bottled for too long. Leon’s hips moved instinctively and rode Chris’s finger desperately to hit his prostate. When he did, Leon stuttered in his movements, but Chris picked up the slack. He guided the toy hard against Leon’s prostate that the vibrations stopped Leon’s breathing. He arched off the bed and his eyes went wide unseeing. A scream was lost in his throat and he was blinded when his orgasm hit him like a B.O.W just charged him. His body pulsed as his dick sprayed him with cum. Chris didn't let up. The toy stayed there even when Leon’s orgasm finished rocking through his body. Chris kept the toy in its spot even when Leon, now out of his mind, whimpered and whined, trying to dislodge the toy still going full force against his prostate. Tears streaked his face anew and Leon wasn’t sure about reality anymore. The vibrations wouldn’t stop, his mind couldn’t start. The voice came through the haze from before. It took him minutes to figure out what it was trying to say but then it registered. He was a good boy. Good boys say…

“Thank you, sir. Thank you for the reward. Please… I can’t… it hurts now.” He whined desperately. Leon’s voice was foreign to him. It sounded so weak and needy. None of this mattered though. The only thing that mattered was that the toy was removed, and Leon could finally properly breathe. Chris began to untie Leon, all the while whispering praise to his good boy. Leon preened under the praise of his sir and only vaguely his mind tried to reason he shouldn’t. He couldn’t understand why though. Leon’s sir was proud of him and all he wanted was to keep doing anything to get that praise.

Once released from the ropes Chris massaged the areas that the rope burned into while Leon drifted deeper into subspace. Chris didn’t want to lose Leon into subspace by letting him go too far too soon, so he began to gently call his name. It took until Chris finished massaging the blood flow back through Leon’s body for the man to properly respond. It still wasn’t quite Leon, however.

“Leon, I need you to come back now. You are Leon Scott Kennedy, and I am Chris Redfield. You need to come back.” He coaxed him back into his normal state of mind while Chris gently placed him on his lap. He tried to get Leon to look at him, but Leon felt Chris’s hard on press into him. Leon tried to move against it, but Chris merely held him tighter in place and began to pepper his face with kisses.

“Gotta please you. You are hard…” Leon was slurring tiredly but Chris took him speaking at all as a good sign. So, he kept peppering kisses on Leon's adorable face and explained it was over.

“The scene is done. I don’t need to get off. I had fun with you Leon and that’s enough. We can get to sex later but it was your first session so no more.” Leon began to feel himself adjust properly to his body. He was no longer floating in a haze and was now sobering up. With the sobering up came the harsh reality. He was Agent Kennedy and he was broken.


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is worried, Leon is falling further apart. Leon tries to tread above the poison waters of his thoughts after his walls were destroyed but instead becomes an addict looking for release but his control issues deny him until he can't hold on anymore. (i left kink for this chapter cause Leon needed some good old fashioned love and kisses, so fluff with angst? but the kink gets an upgrade next chapter for sure.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is turning darker than I think a fic for smut should. but I love the trope for these boys being mentally destroyed and wanted to experiment with it revolving around Leon. Chris's turn will come I promise. this is part of a series after all. But for now, let's put some hard reality in the games and movies about these boys and how no one could be ok after what they have been through.

Chris rarely ever had bad experiences while performing his duties as a Dom. He was meticulous in observing his Subs and cherished aftercare. That’s not to say he never has issues because he isn’t a mind reader and there is always the possibility of someone not quite ok mentally coming around. He had that one nearly destroy him but managed to step in before she went too far in her destruction. He then gave her to a Mistress who was also a therapist and has heard she has made a full recovery from her trauma. This being said, Leon left him with nothing but worry last night. He was just getting started in his aftercare that usually is accepted by his Subs in the past but once Leon became aware of himself again, he left. With a curt goodbye and no eye contact, he just left and rode off on his motorcycle. Chris assumed he might need space and though he was worried that he left so quickly after coming out of subspace he knew that some Subs needed to be alone after a scene. So instead of chasing after him, which he wanted to so badly, he instead decided to wait till the next morning to send him a text. It was his typical check-in with his subs reporting on how they were feeling. He also expected a full report on their state of mind and physical injuries if they ever occur. Instead of an appropriate response, Chris got the dreaded "I’m fine". If there is one thing Chris has learned in both platonic and sexual relationships, I’m fine, means the person is Not fine.

“Hey, Chrissy, what’s up?” Chris rolls his eyes at his sister’s new nickname for him. He misses the day of Big and Little Red being their thing, but Claire tends to change things up for comedic effect. He brushes off her greeting over the phone.

“Hey, I just have a few questions… I ran into Leon the other night.” Claire hums in interest before asking him how they ended up meeting. Chris goes vague with saying a party before hedging forward. 

“Why do you have questions? Is it about Leon?” Chris sighs, already feeling awkward. 

“Yea- you two are best friends so I figured you might help me understand him better.” He was not fine, and as much as Chris wanted to just go over there, that was not covered last night and didn’t want to spook Leon further by invading his space without consent. 

“Sure, Leon and I would see each other quite a lot before he was sent on missions almost constantly. With me being all over the world for relief efforts, that doesn’t help either. But we still email and text until we have time to see each other.” Chris was thankful they still stayed in touch. He had heard that Leon’s deployability was higher than most agents in his organization and that he was almost always alone. 

“How do you deal with Leon when he says one thing but is clearly lying?” wanting no confusion for the situation he hoped being blunt would get him the best intel. His mind wandered to the girl he had and found in a tub filled with red. His stomach drops. Leon wasn’t exactly an example of perfect mental health. Neither was he but he was forced into therapy by Claire and made sure the BSAA made such things mandatory when he found out the shit worked. Now he has healthy coping mechanisms and a support system. He didn’t know if Leon had any of that. From what he could tell, the man was tight-lipped on most everything. The sigh that escapes from the other end of the phone made Chris furrow his brow. “What happened?” Chris mulled over the merits of being completely open about what happened but decided that it wasn’t just his truth to tell. Instead, he explains he may have accidentally pushed Leon into a proverbial corner and made him feel overly vulnerable. Claire goes silent and Chris wasn’t a fan of a silent Claire. It usually meant he was in trouble. 

“I asked if he was ok, and I wanted to talk about what happened because I was only meaning to help him, but- all I got was ‘I’m fine’.” Chris nearly groaned the last two words but managed to stifle it down. Eventually, Claire finally speaks.

“Leon hasn’t been open with much of himself since China and to be honest, he was slowly falling in on himself since Racoon City. I think Leon is trapped in his head right now, so you might need to just wait and see what he will say. He isn’t one to pull punches so if he has something to say to you, he will. Just let him get his thoughts in order.” Chris groans, not liking the hurry up and wait aspect of his situation. However, he was expected at a meeting today and he did need to prepare for that. So perhaps he could keep his mind off Leon with numbing paperwork. He was about to say goodbye to Claire and a thank you for her help, but she speaks again. “One more thing, if you managed to make him vulnerable, watch him. Even Sherry hasn’t managed to get Leon to drop his walls.” 

* * *

  
Gasping for breath and only seeing blood-splattered walls was a norm for Leon. It took him a few seconds to see past what his mind was making him see but when he did, he just felt cold and nauseous. This morning was different. He still woke up gasping and in a cold sweat, but this time, he felt like he couldn’t move. He felt the burn of rope and his pale walls were now a dark shade of purple covered in equipment for pain and pleasure. He willed himself to look past it. His mind is his worst enemy. His nightmare was cruel. Last night, he knew, was pleasure-filled but terrifying. His nightmare tried to take that pleasure and leave nothing but his fears. Chris wasn’t kind in his dream but brutal. His hands were cold and rotten. His voice a decaying echo of his lust-filled growls. After getting the last of his trembles out, he walked weakly to the shower. The water first freezing then searing against his skin. He cleaned himself meticulously, rubbing at the filth that could not be seen. He felt it though. Blood sweat and filth. He was filth. No, he was filthy after missions. He groaned past his mind’s treacherous words and tried to focus on the burn. When the water began to cool, he turned it off and started his usual routine for work. Part of him liked drowning in paperwork. Today, he knew, should be nothing more than that. He also knew that could change at a drop of a hat. He dressed quickly, black jeans, black v neck, and a black leather jacket. Before leaving the apartment, he felt the itch of grime invading his skin, but he had to leave. He promised he would take a shower as soon as he got back. Downstairs by his bike, his phone goes off.

_-Chris Redfield-_

_Good morning Leon, you left before I could check in on you properly after our session. How are you feeling today?_

Leon texted two words. Two words in two days.

Two days after their session and Leon found out he could not avoid the memory by drowning in paperwork. A day after sending those two words to Chris and he couldn’t help but constantly rehash them in his head and what Chris probably thought. Did he make the man mad? Would he believe him? Did Chris hate him now because of what happened between them? Chris had to know Leon wasn’t worth his time by now. 

_I_ _just drag people down._

_I live among the dead, not the living._

_Am I alive?_

_Should I be?_

Leon bit his lip till he tasted copper. Think past the thoughts and keep moving. He had more paperwork to submit and the day was already halfway over. He checked his phone. Should he text? Was it appropriate to call? What the fuck was this? He was in over his head with his temper rising dangerously. Thankfully, Helena was on a mission for the Secret Service so Leon couldn’t let his rage hurt her. He was sure the woman knew about Chris's secret life in BDSM and sent him there for that reason. He was angry a lot lately. It was easier than dealing with the emptiness that drained him so completely. It was preferable over the panic that sent him to the point he couldn’t breathe. He used his rage to give him energy through the mountain of work he always had and managed to clock out at a decent time. He goes straight back to his apartment, nearly stopping by the bar on his way but controlled himself by the skin of his teeth. Instead, he drinks a beer while he scrubs for the second time that day at nothing and everything. The beer was finished before he was ready to get out and debated the pros and cons of leaving his usual scrubbing frenzy for another. The need for alcohol won out. Opening two more, Leon went to his couch to begin cleaning his copious amounts of guns he has stashed around the apartment. While on his third handgun, his phone buzzes. He spares it a glance only to see Chris Redfield pop up. He was calling him. He nearly let it go to voicemail, but his mind betrayed him. 

_Be a good boy._

With trembling hands, he grabbed the phone. It took him a moment to collect himself enough to get his flippant tone in place.

“Redfield, what do you need?” his body tenses with each breath that comes out near labored. 

“I want you to come over for dinner.” Leon stops breathing. His wording could be taken as a command or a simple statement. He wants him to. _Why?_ Leon’s body feels pulled like Chris had him tied and was dragging him towards him. Leon let out a shaky breath away from the receiver. He has felt emptier since their session, maybe another would fill the void. Maybe… maybe he could finally abandon this and move back to the way things were. His fear was crippling and unknowing. All he knew, was that his body was twitching with need. 

“Ok, what time?” Chris only took a beat to respond with one word.

“Now,” Leon’s chest tightens. His breathing felt like he was bracing against a weight. Yet his head felt a kind of peaceful lightheadedness. His mind and body were in a dissonance which led him to lose time. He didn’t realize he grabbed his helmet without picking up after his gun cleaning. He was unaware of his trek from apartment to motorcycle. He did realize he was driving. The wind hit him with a cold that made him feel alive and hid his tremors of panic behind shivers of cold. He forgot his leather jacket.

Once outside Chris’s house, he barely had time to get off before Chris was standing at the door. The door of his modestly sized log cabin in the rural area of Washington DC. A rare spot to find in such a big metropolis. Leave it to Chris to find the one place he could pretend to be a mountain man. Leon walked up to the door and allowed Chris to lead him inside with a greeting Leon barely responded to. He assessed his surroundings in the open concept living room connected to a generously sized kitchen. Beautiful wooden walls with earth-colored furniture complete with a roaring fireplace. A flat-screen was on display in the living room over the fireplace and large windows opposite the tv. It was a thirty-minute drive back to the city if you obeyed traffic laws and his cabin was surrounded by nature’s finest. It had three large bedrooms, he knew, that Chris turned one into a home gym.

“Do you have a red room?” he didn’t mean to ask. Chris comes over and guides him to the small dining table. He sits and ignores the fact Chris didn’t answer him. When Chris comes back, it's with food Leon knows Claire told him about. “You know how to make eggs benedict?” Chris gives him his trademark grin. It reaches his eyes and Leon envies that. 

“It’s your favorite right?” Leon leaves that alone. Claire told him it was. He knows he never told Chris. He felt rage boil. Do they talk about him behind his back? Was Chris hoping to get information on him to manipulate him? He bites his lip, almost drawing blood. Losing his temper wouldn’t be a good idea. He was in Chris’s territory. The best course of action would be to wait it out. See why Chris wanted him here, then leave. 

_Do you want to?_

Leon takes a bite of the food to pointedly ignore his thoughts. Chris begins to eat as well. Leon realizes immediately that Chris is a good cook. From what Claire has told him, Chris needed to learn how to cook quickly for them both after their parents died. A compliment dies on his lips. Admitting he liked it would give Chris a leg up in this situation. Food was sustenance, only those who don’t fight to survive could indulge in tastes. They eat in silence. The silence makes Leon twitch. He wasn’t going to break it first though. Saying too much too soon could lead to him losing control of the situation. 

When the food was finished, Chris looked at Leon. The bags under his eyes being more pronounced, he looked thinner in the face and paler. His hair which is meticulously maintained looks to be becoming unkempt. Chris recognized a cry for help this obvious. The only problem was, did Leon know how obvious it was? Leon felt his hands begin to fidget so he squeezed his nails deep into his palms in a white-knuckled fist. 

“How do you feel Leon? And don’t say you're fine.” Leon took a breath and looked to the ceiling. 

“I am doing alright.” Chris grit his teeth. Even he had a temper with his therapist teaching him how to keep it under control. Fighting temper to temper wouldn’t work out well though. Claire told him he broke Leon’s walls and with the way Leon took a swan dive into disarray in just two days, he guessed it was more than Leon was prepared for.

“I understand that what happened in our session was probably not the best course of action. I was not fully aware of the issues you were carrying, and I apologize for not seeing it sooner.” Leon jumped out of his seat eyes wide. 

“What the fuck? Don’t start that crap Redfield.” Leon hissed. Chris had no right. He didn’t know shit. Leon was fine. He did his job. He was still alive. He was fine. Chris looked merely resigned at Leon’s reaction.

“I am not leaving this alone Leon. As your Dom during that session, I will take responsibility. So, let me help you.” Leon backed up. He needed space. Chris slowly got up, not making any sudden movements. Leon belatedly realized he was farther from the exit. 

“I don’t need help.” He nearly growled. His eyes pierced daggers into Chris, yet he remained unfazed. 

“I am going to be blunt Leon. You look like shit. Claire and Sherry are worried about you. Needing help doesn’t mean you are weak. It just means you are human.” Human? _Am I still human?_ Leon tried to edge toward the door, his hand reaching for his keys. Chris eyed his movements. “I can give you a safe place to be Leon. I can take care of you if you would let me.” Leon stilled halfway towards the door. Just barely out of arm’s reach of Chris. He didn’t reach for Leon. He didn’t even make a move to restrain him. _If you would let me._

“I’m fine,” those words felt hollow even to Leon’s ears. But he couldn’t stay any longer. His body was beginning to tremble. He was afraid. But the tears building behind his eyes weren’t from fear. His heart twisted. So gentle. So sweet. His tears wanted to spill for longing. His barely controlled choked sobs begged for him to give in. His body was frozen, and his voice cracked. “I don’t feel human.”

Chris took that as his invitation to move. He gently took Leon’s hand from his pocket, away from his keys, his escape. Leon felt on autopilot as Chris led him to the couch not too far from the fire. It was warm and the firelight was soft against Leon’s skin making it shine. Chris gently eased Leon onto the cushions, guiding him to lie down. Leon looked up at Chris, his eyes shining with the flames but beyond that, a tenderness so foreign Leon had to look away. Chris lowered himself with ease, moving his face towards Leon’s and his hand forcing Leon to look at him. Before Leon could fight to look away again, Chris pressed his lips against the warm pink of Leon’s. Leon gasped, not sure where Chris was going with this. They didn’t kiss in the session. He never thought he would kiss Chris. The idea never crossed his mind. Yes, Chris was hot he wasn’t blind. But there was a wall that kept him from seeing Chris as anything but a friend and ally. Their scene together tore down all his walls. He ended up seeing him as his Dom without realizing it and tried to take it back. This, however, was different. This was too sweet and filled with emotion to be anything other than-

_Love_

Streaks of wetness washed down Leon’s face without a sound. Chris broke the caress of lips to gently pepper kisses along the trails of tears going down Leon’s face unbidden. Chris’s hand not holding Leon’s cheek glides up Leon’s sides hiking up his shirt. Despite the warmth, Leon shivered where Chris touched. Chris was now flush against Leon, his hands too preoccupied to support him. The weight on Leon was heavy but not stifling. The larger man angled in such a way to keep some of his weight off the man beneath him. Leon bit back a sigh when Chris began to kiss down his face to his neck to begin licking and nipping at his collar bone. Leon’s body responded eagerly to affection, but he still tried to take the situation.

“This isn’t a scene. What are you doing?” Leon was panting despite not having done much more than kiss and be touched. Chris sat up just enough to begin guiding Leon out of his shirt. Despite better judgment, Leon allowed it. 

“My life isn’t BDSM Leon. My tastes can go back to vanilla if I am in the mood or if my partner needs it. I can make love to you. It occurs to me, that a Dom is always at his best when he can give as good as he is given. And Leon, you can give me everything if you would just believe you can.” He went back in for another kiss, but Leon held him back with both hands. His arms trembled, his mind overcome by Chris’s words no matter how hard he tried to kill them. 

“I never said you could love me.” He tried to scare him off. He summoned the scariest glare he could muster. It wasn’t fear in Chris’s eyes though, it was sorrow. Those eyes cut like a knife so deep he felt near death. His heart wanted to stop. 

“You can’t control how others feel Leon,” Chris whispers against Leon’s lips. “Do you want me to stop?” He studied Leon’s face while Leon thought. His mind and body were at war. While Chris waited, he stroked Leon’s face till there was no evidence of tears. Eventually, Leon's body went slack beneath Chris and he tilted his neck as an invitation. Chris kissed the pale flesh hotly, working his way down Leon's chest to begin licking and nipping at his nipples. Leon’s thoughts were quieting. His emotions bleeding away to leave only pleasure. Without much more fight, he gives in. He allows a gasp to slip followed by moans to echo in the cabin as Chris sucked and nipped one nipple and fondled the other till they were both hard and tender. Chris drank in Leon’s face, flush and mouth open with gasping breaths. He will never let Leon go another day alone. He would chase him even when he ran if it meant keeping him safe. Chris worshipped Leon’s body further, Lips grazing over sensitive skin. Leon arched when Chris gently nipped up his side, pressing his hard erection against Chris’s. Chris aligned them better and worked their clothed erections against each other. The friction was delicious and made his bites just a bit harder. Leon moaned louder at the pain. He knew a mark would be left on his chest from Chris’s teeth. Spurred by lust, Leon began to fumble for Chris’s belt. Before he could fully get the pants off Chris backed off. Leon stared at him for only a moment before he was manhandled off the couch. On instinct, Leon wrapped his legs around Chris’s hips for support. Chris nibbled playfully at Leon’s mouth.

“Let me guess, lube is in the bedroom.” Chris hummed in assent as he walked them toward his bedroom. Leon nuzzled his face against Chris’s neck and started assaulting him with kisses and harder bites than he was previously given. Chris didn’t bother to contain the groans and growls spilling forth from Leon’s attention. Without a word, Chris dropped Leon on the bed and let him bounce a few times before grabbing the lube from his bedside drawer. Leon scooted back, taking off his pants in a rush. Once freed he spread his legs wide, showing off his flexibility. Chris licked his lips as he stripped out of his clothes to get back to the man before him. Chris remembers how tight Leon felt two nights ago and figured the man didn’t bottom often. So, he decided to take his time. Not that he wanted this to end any time soon. If he had his way, Leon would never leave his bed if it meant he’d be this open. This free of pain. Chris grabbed the biggest pillow he had and got Leon to lift his hips. The man obeyed instinctively and once in place his ass was on display for Chris to behold. Leon looked between his legs and watched as Chris lubed up one finger. He didn’t put it in, no, he massaged Leon’s opening and spread his ass apart with the other hand. Chris put more lube on his finger after massaging Leon’s hole to then begin to tease his entrance. Leon tried to force the finger further, but Chris moved his hand from his ass cheeks to his hips to hold him in place. 

“Be patient Leon. Just enjoy the pampering.” Leon groaned in frustration as Chris only allowed the tip of his finger in for a few thrusts before administering more lube to go deeper. 

“I don’t need pampering,” Chris smirked, Leon’s voice sounding near a pout. Chris slowly slides his finger all the way in then slowly drew it out. 

“Everyone needs pampering sometimes.” Leon kept trying to urge Chris’s hand deeper. He even tried grabbing his wrist, but he was not in a good position to overpower Chris. The bigger man found Leon’s desperation an outright turn on his dick was beginning to leak with the desire to fuck Leon. It was killing him, but he wanted to draw it out. He wanted this to last forever. 

Once his finger was able to fully glide in and out of Leon’s ass, he lubed up another finger to gently ease the two digits into Leon at the same slow pace. Leon wanted to kick him but before he could angle himself for the effort Chris got deep enough and bent his two fingers in the perfect spot. Leon gasped and choked all at once. Chris licked his lips at Leon's reaction and massaged his prostate mercilessly. Slow but firm, Chris wouldn’t let up as Leon began to squirm. Leon’s breaths came in short puffs and he tried to stay grounded by gripping the sheets till knuckles were white. Chris kept massaging Leon’s prostate and when the man was close to coming, he started stroking his leaking cock.

“Chris, no… too soon… too-” Chris pumped Leon to completion, Leon curling in on himself as Chris continued to massage and stroke till Leon had nothing left to give. He added a third finger as Leon lay there in his afterglow. The smaller man was beginning to twitch from the over-stimulation and tried to get Chris to stop. He squirmed up the bed, but Chris followed, adding the fourth finger for good measure. Leon bit off a yelp of pleasure and pain while Chris picked up the pace. Leon fell back against the pillows incapable of keeping himself up on his arms. His entire body was beginning to fall apart. All he could do was try to close his legs, but Chris picked up one leg to put over his shoulder and straddled his other. Now pinned Leon looked up at Chris with watery eyes. He couldn’t take it; it was so much at once. He was so stretched he felt he would never be able to move again. Leon’s eyes traced down Chris’s body to see his leaking cock. He was big. Leon thought he would be. The man was a fucking mountain. But even with four fingers, he wondered if he was ready. Chris took out his four fingers, leaving Leon a husk of want and need. A whimper escaped his mouth, absentmindedly reaching for Chris. The bigger man chuckled and lubed himself thoroughly before positioning himself at that glorious hole. If he were a weaker man, the perfect slide to the base of his cock would have had him filling Leon full of cum. Instead, he took a breath and watched as Leon’s mouth formed a perfect O in bliss. His cock was already hard again, desperate for more. 

“I’m gonna move now.” Leon reached for him again eyes glassy and dark. He wanted more. He needed more. Chris gave it to him. He thrust in long and deep with a measured pace. He rocked Leon’s body gently with each thrust, aiming for Leon’s prostate each time. Leon’s whimpers grew into groans and then formed into punched out gasps with each increase of pace. Chris kept a pace but increased the strength of his thrusts, searching for more sounds that Leon could make. Leon was going to cum again soon and Chris was going to watch like a man crazed.

Leon was a sight, covered in his own cum, hair messy and damp to his face. His eyes were blown and shaded by his bangs perfectly. Chris reached a hand down and pressed a thumb in the open mouth. Leon clamped down and began sucking. His thoughts turned to Chris’s cock being in his mouth instead. He could choke on that thing and would happily swallow it down. He wanted it. He needed everything Chris could give him. His body began to tense and hum with the tale of an orgasm. Chris hurried his thrusts just enough to follow Leon over the edge and when the man beneath him cummed with a cry his ass squeezed Chris’s cock. The tightness mixed with his hurried and wild thrusts wrung Chris’s orgasm from him with a growl of Leon’s name. He rocked into Leon until he was spent.

Chris rolled onto his side and looked at Leon who seemed close to passing out. He hummed in appreciation but began his clean up duties quietly. He wanted Leon to rest now. He wanted those dark circles to finally smooth away from his face and Leon to smile at him. He hoped with time, he would be lucky enough to have all that but for now, he cleaned Leon with a warm rag and tucked him into bed. Chris curled up around him and kissed him gently in his hair that smelled of peppermint. Tomorrow, he hoped Leon would finally tell him how Not Fine he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question, I kinda want to delve into pet play but I am wanting to know what other people think. is Leon a puppy or a kitten or a no way in hell not a pet? I thought kitten because he kinda has a more calmed disposition like a cat. isolated and independent. chooses when he wants others but has a playful side that is snarky like a cat. but cats can be sincere as well which he can as well. I felt a puppy was too energetic and playful for him. too happy and carefree as it were. but I want to hear your thoughts so convince me of what you think. side note: I am a kitten myself so it would be easier for me to write kitten but I can research a puppy to appropriately portray it.


	3. Laid to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did the porn go? I realize my attempts at porn with a plot is now turning into a plot with porn. The next chapter will have porn, or at least kink if not sex. my story is writing itself. I have no control. my apologies for false advertising... anyway this chapter is a little bit of action... I need to work on that writing technique too it would seem, and a cliffhanger. my apologies for the fear-inducing cliff hanger. tell me what you think. comment with yelling for not giving you porn if you want. but also, comment with porn you want to see. I am up for a challenge. I will see what I can do to include more kinks. I've already been asked for more spanking and trust me there will be. Leon is a bad boy after all. anyway, I digress. enjoy!

It was an ungodly hour when Leon’s ringtone went off. He knew what was coming. Bracing himself he got up but when he looked around, he realized his surroundings were not of his apartment. He waited for his mind to stop playing tricks on him, but it never came. He felt a movement in the bed next to him and the pieces fell into place. Chris reached for him in his sleep and Leon let him grab his leg from his sitting position. He wasn’t panicking. He didn’t hate himself. Instead, he just felt resigned. Chris was trying for something that would never work. He could try being his Sub or his lover, but it wouldn’t work. He was only in the states for three days, but he was being called in. Honestly, this was the longest he’s been back in some time. Shaking his head, he gets up with grace as to not disturb Chris to go get his phone out of his pant pocket. He takes it outside the bedroom, along with his clothes.

“Kennedy,” The other end was Ingrid Hunnigan and she sounded angry tired.

“Leon, you have another mission. You need to get to the office now.” Leon set to getting dressed while having the phone pressed between ear and shoulder. He remembered his shirt was by the couch and proceeded to grab it while talking with Hunnigan.

“Not even a good morning, I thought we were more than this.” Hunnigan sighs dramatically before sipping on something that Leon knows is coffee even, he wouldn’t be able to slug down. Hunnigan was impressively metal always drinking coffee as thick as blood. Maybe it was blood? Leon shook off the image of Hunnigan draining the blood of her enemies and checked for his keys. They weren’t there. Leon cursed and Hunnigan noticed.

“What did you do?”

“Why do you always assume I did something that would inevitably lead to you needing to clean up the mess?” He could feel the judgment rolling from the phone.

“Maybe because you are like a James Bond and leave destruction in your wake. You also crash every vehicle you end up driving.” Leon felt offended by that statement. He only ever crashes on missions and to be fair, there are a lot of things going on to cause him to crash. Leon belatedly realizes the only place his keys could have fallen out of the pocket is when he took them off… in the bedroom…

“I’ll be there shortly Hunnigan, I am a little farther away than usual but it’s the middle of the night so I should get there in a decent amount of time.” Back roads were always perfect for going obscenely fast. He hangs up and a staleness settles over him. No longer needing to put on the mask, he feels like he is drowning. His legs were stiff as he made his way back to the bedroom. Holding his breath, Leon opened the door. Chris was still asleep. His keys shined in the moonlight. Leon glided through the darkness, the shadows making him silent, nonexistent. When he picked up the keys, he couldn’t help but glance up at Chris’s sleeping form. He looked peaceful, not even a slight furrow in his brow. Leon envied him. He was at peace in a world that never stopped trying to kill them. Yet here he stood, keys in hand, and feeling death nip at his heels all the while wishing Chris could actually do something about it. He can’t. He can’t save Leon because Leon doesn’t think he should be saved.

“Another mission. Another monster.” He owes it to those he has lost. He can’t stop. He picked up the gun, so he had to keep moving. Leon leaves before he could feel the tendrils of regret choke him. the drive back into town was colder than when he went to Chris’s. It’s been hours since the sun tried to warm the winter world around him, he could get ill, or hyperthermic from the wind chill while on his bike. He ignored his body’s screams of misery and promised himself a warm mug of coffee when he got to the office. He also had a spare leather jacket there, though he never wore it. The jacket was mainly a good luck charm, a sacred relic for him. His locker was its shrine and held memories of a time before he felt this hollow.

Once he got to the building, his arms were pink from windburn, and in pain. A stinging burning feeling hit him when he walked inside, the warm air searing hot on his frozen skin. He all but ran to his locker a few hallways into the building after scanning his card. No one was in the locker room at this hour. Honestly, he is pretty sure he is the only one who gets called in the middle of the night for missions.

He opens his locker and before him is the one gift that still holds his heart. The Redfield siblings always said he was like family, but this solidified it. The two of them owned a pair of leather jackets symbolizing their siblinghood, their connection. Made in Heaven on the back with Chris having a pin-up angel holding a missile and Claire with her angel sporting horns, probably about to ride the rifle it held. Leon’s gift completed the set. Made in Heaven, a pin-up demon woman complete with horns, tail, and bat wings. It was ironic but he found it funny. He saw the words coupled with the picture as an attempt at sarcasm. The woman held a sword low, trying to show a metaphor for a dick probably. His hand reached out to caress the sleeve. The leather was pristine. After years of looking after it in his locker, it still looked new. He rarely ever saw the two since getting the gift right before the Simmons incident. He never cared to wear it without them.

“Leon Kennedy, please report to the meeting room.” Great, they knew he was there. Still freezing and the wool lining calling to him he gently takes the jacket and curls his body in its warmth. Closing his locker, he readies himself for the mission ahead. Compartmentalize. That is essential. He had all his thoughts and feeling in perfect boxes in his head when he reached the meeting room. Hunnigan was there, along with the new director of the D.S.O since the passing of Adam Benford.

Paul Jenkins was nothing like Adam Benford, and he hated Leon. His thin frame was stretched across his old body causing him to be nothing but sharp angles. He has never served, and his pockets were deep. He was a politician once and he was only meant to be a stand-in till a proper director could step in. Leon knows he has been holding up the process to get a proper leader in. Jenkins was drunk on the power. Addicted to the game of chess and loved sacrificing pawns. Leon, however, was his queen, his queen he wanted dead and out of the way. Knowing Leon could only die in battle so as not to spark an uproar of foul play, he sent him on constant missions. Leon was left too busy and tired to properly retaliate so he had no choice but to hope a new person took his place before his grip on life faltered.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Agent Kennedy.” He was at the head of the table, in an effort to feel superior or to be a healthy distance from a man who wanted him dead, Leon couldn’t be sure. Hunnigan sighed and got straight to the point.

“We have gotten reports of a large B.O.W stalking the area in Centralia, Pennsylvania. The first sighting was last week with one casualty.” Leon looks at the screen Hunnigan gestures to. He takes his seat beside Hunnigan and watches the map of Pennsylvania zero in on the town Centralia. “The town is basically uninhabited with the exception of six people who were born there before the coal mine fire.” Some pictures of the landscape came up and he saw crevices and destroyed roads as if the ground opened its mouth from beneath the soil.

“Is there an Umbrella lab in the area?” Hunnigan shakes her head.

“We think this is an isolated experiment. Probably someone taking the virus and attempting to make it worse to attract attention. We triangulated the sightings and there are a few houses within the vicinity that could be where the person is doing these experiments.” Leon nods along and sees a couple of pictures, probably taken by the people who made the reports, of a large monstrosity. The pictures were fuzzy though so he couldn’t make out much. He could tell it was four-legged with huge arms. It looked similar to the body type of a Centaur.

“Let me guess, I need to go in, eliminate it, and apprehend the person making it?” Hunnigan nods.

“I’ve downloaded information on the surrounding area and the suspect we think is involved. Please review them on the flight to Pennsylvania.” Jenkins clears his throat.

“Please try and finish this in a timely manner Agent Kennedy. The D.S.O has larger issues at hand to address.” Leon doesn’t even answer him. For all intents and purposes, he did not exist in Leon’s reality. He was a satire of what the organization deserved in a leader. He had nothing to give to this man except his disdain. While Leon was still fighting Umbrella and that he was still saving people, he would stomach his presence. When Jenkins oversteps himself though, Leon will be there to finish him.

“Your helicopter leaves in ten. It’s on the roof refueling now.” Leon stands and bids Hunnigan goodbye for now. He knows she will be in his ear shortly. With that, he goes to the helicopter and starts his mission.

* * *

Leon watched the landscape change during the short hour it took to fly to Pennsylvania. Somewhere along the way when the sun rose, he realized he left Chris without an explanation and will not be able to talk to him while on the mission. One worried Redfield turns into two really quickly. They are also prone to extreme measures at the drop of a hat. In order to stop an impromptu search and rescue mission in his name, Leon finally decided he needed to ask Hunnigan to give Chris a message for him. He had no service while in flight, but she was already in his ear. While he looked over the documents, Hunnigan told Chris he was on a mission. Easy.

Leon was dropped off in a field that smelled faintly of sulfur. He looked at the electronic map on his phone and planned a route in his head. He would go to the closest house on the list of six that could be where the lab was. He had three extra mags for his custom SIG Sauer P226 E2. (Lovingly called Sentinel Nine) 20 rounds in each, he had 60 rounds to his name. Better odds than usual so this shouldn’t take too long. He also carried his combat knife, attached to his leg. He additionally was sporting winter gear over the clothes he was in earlier to deal with the below-freezing temperatures so far up north.

Leon’s footsteps crunched through the thin layer of snow and frozen soil. It was cold. Colder than he was ok with. The trek to the first house was long but he made good time. Nothing seemed out of place in Centralia. It was disturbingly silent, however. One could pass off the stillness to hibernation for the forest creatures, but this silence seemed foreboding. Leon felt tense with every step. The trees were thick, and the town was in ruin wherever there were any structures left standing. Otherwise, the entire town looked nothing more than a forest, dead and frozen.

Leon cleared the first house in decent time. No hidden doors, not even a basement. He carried on to the next one, then the one after. It was uneventful, searching through the houses and the day was going faster than he realized. On the last house, he readied himself for the discovery of a lab in the setting sun’s light. Yet, after a thorough search, he found nothing. Leon lets out a growl.

“Hunnigan, none of the houses were it. What now?” Hunnigan spoke up from his earpiece.

“That can’t be right. Our intel placed the lab-” A disturbance to Leon’s left.

“Something tells me the intel was wrong and I walked into a trap.” A trap it was. Just the other night, no infected were found. Now, Leon saw a horde coming for him from the woods. Leon shot at two in the head. He had sixty bullets, but he couldn’t see the end of them through the trees. Not only that, but where was the big bad he was sent in for?

“Leon, get out of there, I’ll put a rendezvous point on your map. Head there and I will get a team ready for you.” Leon looked at his phone and ran. He saw the point on the map but then it suddenly changed. This spot was closer. Leon’s hairs stood on end. This wasn’t right. Who would have sprung a trap just for one man? Sure, he had enemies but not the type that came after him personally out of nowhere. Vendettas were Chris’s thing. Leon lost the infected and found the remnants of a house by a road that was in shambles. A stop sign was on the ground covered in vines. He ran inside and tried for Hunnigan again.

“Hunnigan? Are you there? I am at the safe house you sent me to. How long till the team gets here?” crackling was heard on the other end. He couldn’t reach Hunnigan. Great, he was alone as usual. It wasn’t horrible though. He had only used two out of his 60 bullets so far and he knew how to make explosives. The horde would go down easily enough. He just needed to focus on finding the B.O.W then the lab. Or whichever came first honestly. He could do this. Being alone was nothing new.

Leon moved through the house in hopes of finding supplies for a Molotov or two. He searched all the usual spots but found nothing. The house was empty, so he needed to move on, investigate the area. Leon checked the surroundings of the house. He didn’t hear anything and began his trek through the forest. It was dark now, but he had his flashlight to guide the way. There was the smell of snow in the air mixing with sulfur. He decided he would investigate the areas the B.O.W was sighted. The closest spot near him was close to what the locals call the Graffiti Highway. From what he remembered; it was the original highway that ran through Centralia but was destroyed with bubbling craters from the coal fires. Now it was a prime spot for people to graffiti for miles.

Leon moved quickly but silently until he found the clearing in the trees around the highway. He pulls up his phone to look at the downloaded files to see the pictures and where it was taken. He had a few yards to walk to his left and he would be around the spot where the B.O.W was spotted. Once there he found it rather easy to track where the behemoth went. The surrounding area was in shambles. The thing too big to squeeze himself through the forest. He followed the destruction through the night until he found himself in a clearing. On his right, a sheer cliff with black rocks like coal, on his left was holes that looked like explosions had destroyed the area. Clearly unable to go over the cliff, Leon went left. He was pretty high up and when he got around a few of the holes he was able to see parts of the town half a mile out, still intact, one, in particular, was an old church. The wood still white and a bell hanging proudly despite years of neglect.

“Well, churches seem to be the hotspot for evil layers and Umbrella labs.” Hopefully, he didn’t need help getting around in there like the one he and Helena had to get through. Leon follows the trail that led him to the church. The closer he got, the more infected sounds he could hear. The trail put him by a gated cemetery. There were a few around the church and filling the spaces in between these gated cemeteries were infected. Wanting to save his bullets, Leon scaled the fence closest to him since the gated areas were free of infected. From there, he managed to go through the many gated areas to get to the church. None of the infected were the wiser.

He opened the old doors and closed them swiftly. He barely stepped forward when he was rammed by what felt like a fleshy truck. Leon went flying through the church and landed on a pew near the front. His back was screaming at him while he worked to get air inside his lungs. The B.O.W was huge, its bottom half like a human torso mutated into the shape of a horse. The top half was a large growth of flesh meant to be another half of a person. Its arms were large and hanging from its shoulders with a skull on a long length of flesh for a neck. It had pinchers for a mouth and in the mouth was a glowing red growth. It was tiny but Leon aimed for it anyway. Its weak spot would be his to exploit.

Aiming his Sentinel Nine, he let off three shots. Two hit the area of the skull but one managed to get in its mouth. The thing screeched and fell to the ground paralyzed. Leon bolted back towards the thing and grabbed his combat knife from its holster on his leg. He was going to stab the thing in its weak point and hopefully shred it. It would end as quickly as the fight began. Before he could grab the thing’s head to jam in the blade, the large arm as big as a man slammed into him from above. Leon fell silently, the world around him dizzy. He tried to get up, but the thing grabbed him by the torso and slammed him again. Bang. Bang. BANG. Leon coughed up crimson. He couldn’t breathe without pain. Spots blurred his vision. He tried to grit his teeth past it and escape, but he dropped his knife, and his gun was pinned under the behemoth’s hand around him. The thing walked to the back of the church. He managed to get his vision back enough to see what was happening.

“It took longer than I thought but it all went according to plan.” Leon went stiff. That voice… “I couldn’t seem to send you on enough missions to kill you, but now you will die.” Leon looked up to see Paul Jenkins with glowing red eyes. The Plaga. He was using the Plaga to control this thing.

“Um-” Leon coughs more blood; he silently hopes some landed on Jenkins. “I don’t think what you are doing is legal, so if you could just let me go, that would be great.” Jenkins blinks like a deer in headlights. Personally, Leon loves these reactions, but his intent was a distraction. He was slowly moving his hand currently trapped to grab his gun. If he could just angle it slightly away from his leg in his holster, he might be able to get the monster to drop him with one shot. Jenkins collects himself a bit too quickly though and makes the thing squeeze Leon tighter.

“Cheeky bastard. But you won’t distract me further.” The B.O.W drops Leon and grabs his gun before Leon can. He was left without anything after that, only to be grabbed again and jammed inside a wooden box. No, not a wooden box, a coffin. Jenkins slams it shut with Leon’s yells muffled by the thick wood. “The soil is frozen solid so my plans to bury you alive won’t work, but to entomb you with the dead in these stone walls will do just fine. Tell Adam I said hi and tell Simmons his work is still in motion.”

“Jenkins, you shit, when I get out-” Leon was lifted in his coffin then he heard wood scraping against stone. His heart sped up when he heard a stone seal being placed near his head, sealing his fate. No weapon. No backup. Nothing. He would die here, and no one would know. He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost forgot, so last chapter i was trying to answer my lovely commenters but i accidentally wrote the wrong responses to different people... oops... i a special snowflake. i did fix them immediately however i don't know if each fix is sent to yall. so let me apologize if i confused you guys with multiple variations of responses. i love all comments and kudos. comments make me high on attention though. anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. i hate leaving people on cliff hangers and let me endeavor to get back to porn writing.


	4. Live For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Chris react to finding an empty bed? Can Hunnigan get a rescue party together? Are five hours belong enough for Leon to escape his tomb before suffocation? Are love and sex in our future? well, that one I can say yes to. but the other questions you must read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of no sex. next chapter will have sex, pet/ owner dynamics, and Leon learning how to be a sub. but how on earth am I getting you guys there you ask? I have no idea. as I have said this is a runaway fic. I was meaning to save hard core angst and plot lines for another fic in this series but it seems that is not to be.

When Chris awoke to his alarm in the morning, he reached for Leon. The bed was cold where he had slept. Shocked awake, he looked around his bedroom for a sign. His clothes were gone from the floor and the warmth of his cabin couldn’t permeate the cold he felt. He left. In the middle of the night like a one night stand. Chris let out a sigh and buried his head in his hands. Perhaps he should stop while he is behind. If Leon didn’t want him then he needed to accept that. Perhaps he wasn’t the person meant to save him.

To save him… he always wanted to save people. He had to be a hero to keep his failures at the edges of his mind. Every time a mission had him suffer losses, he felt like a person in a burning building. Lost, and enable of finding a way out. Yet, after years of therapy and a support system, he always found a way out. A way to save another for those he could not save. Now, he felt like his intentions toward Leon have been laid to rest with his disappearance being the final nail on the coffin.

Clearing his throat, he doesn’t allow himself the option to mope. He had recruits to train today and he couldn’t afford to be distracted. His training was what prepared them for the field. He needed to make sure they were prepared, able to handle whatever bioterrorism could throw at them. He showered quickly, five minutes no more no less. He made his bed with crisp corners and threw on his uniform. As his military training stipulated, his all-black combat uniform was in order, so he left the bedroom. A part of him hoped Leon left a note, but the room was left empty like last night never happened.

He made himself a pot of coffee and began making his usual breakfast of eggs and bacon with a protein shake. He needed the extra energy to keep pace with all his recruits. They were young, he admits he is getting along in his age. Yet, he knows he could take them all quite easily with his experience and punching boulders strength. A chuckle escapes him. Seems that even he can’t help but joke about that absurd experience. While eating, his phone buzzed. The caller ID showed him it was unknown but answered it anyway.

“Redfield.” The voice on the other end was familiar. She helped him by introducing herself.

“Good morning Chris Redfield, I have a message for you.” He hums, waiting for Hunnigan to explain. When she was done, she hung up curtly, job done. Leon was called into a mission in the middle of the night. Was that normal? If it were that pressing wouldn’t the BSAA have contacted him? As far as he knew, he was only called out of his sleep if the world was at risk. Was Leon always called out like this? How was he supposed to get proper rest if they were always calling him in? Chris growled at himself for overreacting and left for the day. He had a lot to do and maybe when Leon got back, they _finally_ could talk properly.

* * *

The recruits were energetic today. They completed all the training in record time and left Chris with a pleasant burning in his muscles and lungs from keeping up with them. He was proud. If they kept up this pace, they should be fine in the field. He hoped they would live long, even in this line of work, he always hoped for that. He was about to guide the recruits through a cool down in the setting sun when Jill ran up to him, her indifferent mask slipping. Something was wrong.

“Chris, you need to come in, it's Leon.” He forgot to tell the recruits what to do next. All he could do was follow Jill to the parking lot and begin their drive to headquarters. It wasn’t far, just a couple of miles away from the training grounds. Once in the large building on their base, they make their way into what they call the war room. Once there Clive R. O'Brian, their American Branch advisor, was already in the room along with Carlos Oliveira, and Ingrid Hunnigan in the flesh. She looked haggard and beside herself, but she schooled herself like a professional.

“What’s going on?” Hunnigan stepped forward. It was unheard of that she ever left the F.O.S. headquarters. Leon once called her his Lady in the Chair to signify, she never left. Yet here she stood in the B.S.A.A. American headquarters looking like she had nowhere to go.

“Leon went dark on his mission. I can’t even find him on satellite. But it’s more complicated than a missing agent.” Her voice was grave, something big was happening and she clearly couldn’t get help from the D.S.O., she wouldn’t be here otherwise.

“I have a suspicion of our current director. I believe he was a follower of Simmons and is trying to get rid of Leon.” Chris tensed but did everything in his power to keep calm, the rage, however, was burning fiercely in his eyes. Jill put a hand on his shoulder.

“Why do you need us?” Hunnigan pulls up a screen filled with information. Their mission will be in Centralia Pennsylvania. She explains that after trying to put a backup team together, she was shut down by Paul Jenkins. He said he was MIA and all they could do was wait. They didn’t have the men to spare.

“I lost contact with him here, however, knowing him he would continue forward with the mission. Not knowing where to look for the lab, he would go after the B.O.W he was sent to exterminate. The most recent sighting and the closest spot would be here, near the Graffiti Highway.” Carlos speaks up.

“So, it’s a search and rescue. You think Director Jenkins kidnapped him?” Hunnigan crosses her arms.

“Honestly, I hope he did. That would mean Leon’s alive. I searched the entire area by satellite, but I can’t find him. That would mean he is either in a building or underground. We already have the necessary steps in place to arrest Paul Jenkins under suspicion of terrorism. He hasn’t been in the office since Leon left. When we find him, he will be taken in for questioning.” Unless Chris has the option of killing him. He hopes the man is still there so he can. Not much more needed to be said. His team was those in the room aside from O’Brian who would be busy here keeping their mission under the radar. Hunnigan would be their eyes and ears. Carlos and Jill were his team on the ground. A secret mission was best left small. He had worse odds, the only thing he was worried about was where was Leon.

Was he Alive?

* * *

Boots on the ground, Chris moved swiftly. They were dropped on the highway and it wasn’t hard to find where the B.O.W was spotted. The trees were broken and bent in a path leading them the way it went. It was snowing tonight. A gentle flurry but it was steady. The ground was slowly becoming a thick blanket of crystal white even through the trees. When they broke from the thicket, they were left in a clearing with a burning black cliff on one side and craters dotting as far as the eye could see on the other. He didn’t have to think long about where Leon would go from here. He saw a church in the distance with infected moaning into the night.

“He went to the church, eyes up.” They move quickly, he prayed he was still there. If he weren’t, he wasn’t sure he would know where to go next. Once on the edge of the cemetery, they went in fast and loud. The zombies dropped deftly to the ground in the gunfire. They made a path through the horde, leaving only stragglers on the edges to limp after them. Time was of the essence if Leon was captured. What if that man was experimenting on Leon? What if he was slowly being tortured to death? Chris shook his head and took point. Carlos and Jill went to either side of the double doors giving them entrance to the slowly crumbling church. He pushed through and scanned the room. Nothing. Carlos and Jill flanked him as they looked around.

A fight went on in here. A pew near the front was broken and blood pulled on the floor in the middle of the sanctuary. It was still bright red. Not infected blood, Leon’s blood. Chris’s veins ran cold. A hand found his shoulder. He turned his head to see it was Carlos. His messy hair hung wild in his face but the sincere smile he gave helped Chris breathe again.

“He’s alive. If he is as good as I have heard, he will be alive.” Chris was glad he joined the B.S.A.A. under Jill’s insistence. They moved through to check out the back, but a roar stopped them. The B.O.W charged through the door with the few infected they left outside. It was huge, but everything fell when you put enough bullets in it.

Chris charged; Jill began a flurry of shots running to the beast’s left. Carlos stayed behind and aimed for the zombies. They riddled the beast with bullets, but it barely slowed. It bled a putrid-smelling substance and reached for Chris with surprising speed. Chris flew back and Jill threw a grenade. Chris bolted behind a pillar letting the explosion ring. He looked around the pillar and saw that Carlos had put down the few zombies that came into the building and was now aiming at the behemoth.

“It’s the mouth, that’s its weak point,” Jill yelled. The explosion blew off the bottom of its skull and pincers to reveal a pulsing red flesh. Chris aimed for it with prejudice. Carlos ran closer to get a better angle and pressed the trigger to his rifle without pause. Jill was on the other side of Chris, emptying her clip just as desperately. The B.O.W covered its head and ran. Chris would have chased after it, but he wanted to find Leon first. They would find it and kill it after.

* * *

Leon felt the air getting stale. He could have tried to escape, but even if he got through the thick would of the coffin hidden behind satin fabric what would he do about the stone? Five hours. That’s all he had then he would die. But he would pass out before then. The carbon dioxide he would fill this small space in would put him to sleep as his heart stopped. As far as death went, it wasn’t as violent as he thought it would be. He didn’t have the energy to feel angry about it. Leon felt heavy. He felt empty. He had lived but for what? He didn’t feel alive most of the time. He just survived if he was honest with himself. How did his life turn out like this? Right, he isolated himself. He hid in the mission, too afraid to lose the few people he had left. With each new person gone, more of himself died with them. There was only so much a person could take alone.

Chris wasn’t alone. Chris didn’t want him to be alone. The man who took him and made his walls crumble in pleasure and pain. The man who made him lose control and feel alive for once. What was it all for? A taste of life so while he suffocated, he could feel more regret? If anything, it was probably for the best, Leon would only bring him down if not put him in danger. Leon was a danger magnet. If it weren’t today, he would die tomorrow or the day after. Chris didn’t deserve that. He deserved someone that wasn’t destined to an ephemeral existence of violence and blood.

Leon wasn’t sure how long he was in the coffin. It was cold, his phone died long ago. If he had to guess, it was probably three hours. Two more hours and he would die. His brain was feeling foggy. His limbs could barely move. That could also be his will to live slipping. He’s felt that before. He would lay in bed for hours pretending he didn’t exist. Dying buried alive didn’t seem much different in comparison. Leon took a deep breath and exhaled long. He was getting cold. Not moving and laying buried in cold stone wasn’t helping. He could go ahead and sleep. It would just be sooner rather than later he’d fall asleep and never wake up. kind of like how he felt a few days ago before Helena found him in the bar.

* * *

Chris looked around the sanctuary and tried to find which way Leon could have gone. He couldn’t find any obvious footprints. He found one set, that came from the back of the church, but Leon’s footprints came from the front of the church. The shoes that came from these footprints were dress shoes, not winter boots. Carlos calls him over. Jill points in the direction the dress shoes came from and went back into.

“From the blood on the floor, there is a blood trail going this way. The B.O.W. might have been carrying Leon.” He leads them to follow the trail into the back of the church. There was a small mausoleum that looked to hold various priests that worked for this church. It was old and some of the plaques had long been worn down.

“Leon’s gun,” Chris ran over to the floor and picked up the weapon. He looks to his team, “He was here, but where now?” The three looked around, Jill notices something that Chris most definitely wasn’t getting. She was studying the wall that held generations of priests. “What do you see Jill?” said woman reaches forward and touches the stone gently. She pulls away and looks at her hand.

“This stone seal is new, why would this place have a new burial when this place was evacuated years ago?” Chris gets up, could he really have been sealed in there? Chris knew there was only one way to find out.

“Guess we need a crowbar?” Carlos asks, already glancing around himself in hopes of finding one. Chris chuckles cruelly. Jill pulls Carlos back quickly as Chris grabs either side of the seal. He pulls, flexing his muscles till Jill thought he was going to explode his arms. Carlos’s jaw drops as he watches Chris barehanded rip the sealing stone off the wall and just as swiftly drag a shiny coffin out of the hole. He gently lays it on the ground then rips the top off, nearly sending that flying too. Leon was laying inside, eyes closed, and face covered in blood. He looked pale and his lips were turning blue either from the cold or death, Chris couldn’t be sure. He carefully reaches out to check for a pulse, tears already preparing in his eyes. When his fingers found a pulse point beating slow and even, he nearly cried in sheer relief. Keeping himself together, gently shaking Leon.

“Leon, please wake up. We need to get you home.” In his home possibly chained to the bed so as not to ever have him this close to death again. He was going to give another shake when Leon’s eyes fluttered beautifully then revealed his crisp blue eyes. His blue eyes no longer were bright but dull. His dull eyes looked around himself then settled on Chris.

“Why?” was all he whispered. Chris flared into a rage.

“Why? Why the hell would I come out here? Why the fuck would I pull you out of there when you were buried alive? Why do I keep caring? Why do I keep wanting to help you? Which why Leon? Tell me? I don’t know what the hell is going through your head, but I am not going to let you die whether you want to or not.” He felt the heat leave his chest, but regret was already welling up in its place. Leon didn’t even react, he just picked himself up painfully slow and gently took the gun from the floor beside Chris. He then gently took himself out of the coffin with a slight shiver.

“Where to now?” Leon was just checking his gun, not even looking at the three of them. Jill and Carlos seemed content in being professional at this time. They didn’t react to Chris’s outburst or Leon’s questionable one-word response to it all.

“Hunnigan says to get you on the helicopter out of here and for us to neutralize the B.O.W.” Jill let the plan hang in the air, but Leon didn’t respond immediately. Chris was still kneeling beside the coffin, looking up at Leon trying to catch his eye. The blond simply turned away.

“I’m going after the B.O.W., you can come along if you want.” Chris got up at that. He was about to protest but when Leon turned, his eyes weren’t just dull, they were resigned but defiant. He would finish his mission then he would leave. Chris figured it would be easier to complete the mission with him instead of dragging him to the helicopter.

“Fine, but I’m point.” Leon motions for him to move, which Chris does, with Jill and Carlos flanking Leon in the middle.

* * *

Tracking the fucker wasn’t hard, it was big, and the trees were tight to squeeze between. It also seemed that the horde that protected the church was the only zombies in the area. It was just a matter of finding the B.O.W. and getting out of here. During their time trying to find this surprisingly fast monster, Chris would look back from time to time to peek at Leon. The man looked hollow and still frostbitten. He merely looked at the ground with a sixth sense telling him what was happening around him. If Chris stopped, he stopped. If the group was turning to follow the trail left or right, he wouldn’t falter in following. Leon wasn’t all there and the grip on his gun was weak, yet he was as responsive as if he were on red alert.

“I think we are getting close,” Carlos was surprisingly efficient at tracking and could tell how long a footprint has been placed. From his description, the monster was close enough that a battle was imminent. They continued on until they found themselves in a desolate area surrounded by black rock. Its as if the coal fires beneath the very ground forbade anything green and alive to grow in this area. There were cracks in the ground and from them, came sulfur steam. It was warmer here, the snow melting on the ground rather quickly. In the center of this pocket of wasteland was the B.O.W. and Director Jenkins. The B.O.W. turned and roared. Jenkins turned as well, and a sneer stretched his old face.

“Is it that you don’t know how to die, or you can’t die?” Jenkins motions for the B.O.W. to attacks. The thing charges while Jenkins watched with pleased red eyes. A red tear drips down his face. Chris was about to give orders for combat, but something flew past him in a blur. He blinked and saw Leon running into combat faster than he believed a human could run. He blew right past the B.O.W. and right toward Director Jenkins. The man lost his composure when the giant he controlled didn’t catch the blur of a man. He tried to run but Leon got ahead of him. Jenkins fell to the ground, the B.O.W. whipped around to save its master. Leon brandished his Sentinel Nine and shoved it down Jenkins's mouth as he screamed.

_A blast from a gun._

_The echoes of a screeching monster._

_The thud of a dead body._

It seemed like the world froze for a moment. Chris watched almost in slow motion as Jill in Carlos tried to stop the B.O.W. from charging Leon. Instead, it fumbled when Leon put a bullet in the director’s mouth. The man’s eyes were open but rolled in the back of his head with blood dripping from his eyes. A Plaga had tried to escape from his throat but lay limp half out of his mouth. Leon hadn’t moved, the gun still in its spot from when it went off. The B.O.W. collected itself and charged around the area in a wild berserker fashion. Jill and Carlos screamed position and strategy. As they fought the thing, Chris jogged over to Leon. Upon closer inspection, he was shaking. Chris put a hand on the gun to get the man to lower it.

“It’s ok that you don’t love me, Leon. I will stop pursuing you, but when this is over, I will contact Claire. Perhaps she is better for you than I am. For now, let me finish this.” Leon fell to the ground to his knees. His gun fell from his grasp and that was it. Chris turned and joined the battle. From what he could see, Jill and Carlos were trying for the face again, but something was pulsing in his back now. Not just pulsing but moving. It was the Plaga that kept this mountain of flesh moving. The pulsing point in his head must have been part of it, but now the whole thing was pulsing just beneath the surface.

“Jill, Carlos, keep it distracted and I’ll kill the Plaga inside.” The two of them worked in fast movements and showering of bullets to keep the monster’s attention. Chris charged forward and threw two grenades at it’s back. They went off in a hellfire display. The B.O.W. screeched in agony, it tried to turn on Chris, but Carlos and Jill caught its attention. Chris moved again to get to its back and saw the Plaga writing in the open air. He aimed his assault rifle and let the bullets fly. When his clip ran out, he deftly reloaded in a second flat to continue his rain of death on its back. When it tried to move around to face him, Jill and Carlos threw the last of their grenades. When Chris was down to his last mag, the thing finally fell to the ground in melting flesh.

It was over and now he could get Leon to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my attempt at true porn guys. obviously there will be build up but i did everything in my power to make this just porn and i attempted high amounts of lovingly brutal kink. still kinda feeling this out but i hope you guys like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait for those who are waiting on my updates. the holidays were crazy busy and then things kept happening around my laptop and internet that i wondered if the universe was plotting against me. anyway. here it is and im gonna try and sit my ass down to write till school starts.

Leon could perceive the battle going on in the background, but it was more like static in his chaotic mind. He lost control. He finally lost it during a mission. He killed the director when he probably could have taken him in alive. Interrogation. Due process. Justice. All he did was revenge. All he did was blow off steam by putting a bullet in his head to make himself feel better. To ease the hollowness in his chest, the misery in his mind.

_It's ok that you don’t love me_

How could he love someone when he hasn’t been alive in so long. Chris would leave? Leon knows he should let him, but something was crumbling inside him at the thought of Chris backing off. He felt like he was slipping away to something worse if Chris didn’t take control of him. He needed someone to hold onto him. He needed someone to bring him back to life.

“Let’s go, Leon, the chopper is here.” Leon hadn’t even noticed the strong winds that meant a chopper had just landed. He finally looked up from the dark ground beneath him to see Carlos and Jill getting on board. He needed a connection to someone. To something. Looking at Chris now, he knew what Chris could offer him was the only thing he had left. He gets up and follows Chris. Knowing all this, he still didn’t know how to tell him. Speaking his feelings? He forgot how that worked.

Leon boarded the helicopter and spent the entire ride in contemplative silence. He knew to the outside he looked vacant like he was in shock. He was not responding to them despite their efforts to get him to talk. He pondered his options of not letting Chris leave him, but going back meant interrogations, paperwork, mission reports. Not to mention finding a new director and the chaos that ensues without one. He wasn’t ready for this. He doesn’t even think he could tell Hunnigan what happened yet. The darkness of that coffin. The feeling of death trying to grab him by the throat and drag him to the afterlife. He wasn’t ready. He was about to jump out of his skin. Leon desperately needed to run but needed someone to hold him down.

When they landed, everyone exited the aircraft and Chris’s phone went off almost as soon as his feet hit the ground. The conversation was one-word answers from Chris. Leon was hard-pressed to figure out what the topic was until he noticed how often Chris looked back at him. As they walked, Leon was handed Chris’s phone and finally got to find out who was on the other end. It was Hunnigan.

“Good morning Leon,” the sun was just breaking the horizon, “Your mandatory medical leave starts now. Any and all reports will be handled when you are cleared for return. For now, we will get information from the B.S.A.A. agent who assisted you in your mission.” She says assist, he knew they saved him. In short, he was being spirited away from the red tape and legal issues while Hunnigan and apparently, agents of the B.S.A.A. cleaned house. They would deal with the aftermath, but he couldn’t go home. If Simmons had a man in the D.S.O. become director, who is to say he didn’t have more men left to carry out his work after death. Truthfully, he wasn’t planning on going home anyway.

Leon hung up the phone and handed it back to Chris. He proceeded to follow the man in the general direction off base. He didn’t have a ride. He was planning on voicing this at some point. His motorcycle was obviously at the D.S.O. headquarters and would probably stay there until he went back into work. He wasn’t sure how medical leave went since he never has been put on it. He wondered how long he would be kept away from work. This would probably be his first real vacation.

“I can call you a cab so you can go home and collect your things. It would be best if you went away for a while. I am sure Claire would love to have you stay with her.” they had just reached the parking garage and Leon saw Chris’s truck sitting pristine and alone on this level. Even in the dim light, it shined. Everything shined with Chris. Leon stepped closer to Chris when he began to call a cab and snatched the phone away. Chris, incredulous, asked Leon what the hell he was doing. Leon fiddled with the phone in his hands for a second before deciding it was now or never.

“I don’t want to go to Claire’s.” Just saying that much was like a punch to the gut. Leon was grasping at anything to help him figure out the right words to say.

“Then what do you want Leon?” It was just the two of them in this cold cement garage. The wind blew cold and Leon couldn’t feel warm anymore despite his winter layers.

“Please don’t make me say it. Don’t you know already?” Chris sighed deep and tired. His eyes studied Leon, but nothing told the younger man that he knew what was going on.

“Leon… I’m not a mind reader. If you want me to know what you want, how you feel, you have to say it.” Leon’s shoulders fell. He handed back the phone. Chris was about to call the cab again, but Leon finally spoke.

“I can’t say I love you. How is someone like me, who hasn’t felt alive in so long supposed to know what it feels like to love anymore? But I don’t want to feel that way anymore. You are the only one who has made me feel anything besides the pain and fear of missions in so long…” Leon lifted his head from its angle to the ground. It took everything he had to keep the eye contact he had with Chris. It felt so intimate. So vulnerable. He felt alive. “So even though I can’t love you right now, I want to submit to you- if you’ll have me.” Leon was left in a pregnant silence after that. Chris just looked at him, no analyzed him. After running from him since their first night, their first scene, he probably doesn’t believe Leon.

And yet

“Ok, Leon. You can come home with me. I will have your stuff picked up tomorrow. This isn’t going to be easy, you will have to learn a lot, and change some things about your lifestyle, but I won’t hurt you. I will give you everything I can, but you will have to give me just as much.” With that, they walked to the truck and drove off into the night. Leon stayed silent, too afraid to do much else. He had no idea what he was about to get himself into, but he knew it was so much better than where he was now. He had dived off a ledge and drowned to the point he felt dead and buried. Yet now he felt like it was his time to live, if only for now. Nothing was ever for certain in their lives but this moment he had with Chris, was something.

* * *

Chris’s house felt bigger this time around. It also felt warm. Leon could finally feel the cold leaving his very soul. It wasn’t fully melted of the ice, but he felt it enough to shed his layers. Chris was first to take off his winter gear. He stood before him in all-black Under Armour. Leon took off his winter pants revealing his jeans then his winter jacket. When he placed them gently on the back of the couch for no better idea of where to take them he heard Chris’s breath hitch. Leon jerked to face him.

“What did I do?” Leon felt like he was seconds away from destroying something good. He rarely had nice things anymore and when he did, he counted the seconds before it blew up in his face or was ripped apart before his eyes. Chris shook his head and walked behind him. His hands grazed over the leather jacket- the Redfield Jacket.

“You kept it,” Chris breathed as if the simple knowledge of the fact left him speechless. Leon shivered at the reverence in the older man’s voice. If he could cause this reaction just by wearing his jacket, what else would make him this pleased? Leon couldn’t help himself. He turned and pressed himself against the warmth of the massive man. His arms were shaking at the attempt at an embrace, his heart ready to drop if he were pushed away. Instead, Chris wrapped him tightly in a hug that left Leon weak in the legs.

“How do we begin?” Leon mutters in Chris’s shoulder. Chris’s scent was strong after fighting for so long. Not just sweat and musk, he smelled of earth and fire. It reminded Leon of camping under the stars. Proper camping of course, not the kind forced on him with no supplies and monsters at his back. Leon nuzzled desperately closer. Chris chuckled at the display of affection he was sure Leon wasn’t aware he was doing.

“I vote a bath, together. Then to bed. You were woken up early yesterday morning.” Leon shivered more of the frost away. A hot bath, with Chris. That was intimacy he has never even dreamed of. Yet, if that was what he decided on, who was he to say no. He wanted to be pulled along into this world Chris offered him. A world that could keep the nightmares at bay. A world that he didn’t have to be in control of all the time.

Leon let himself be pulled into Chris’s master bedroom then to his connected bath. It was all white tile on the floor, marbled grey tile in the standing shower and around the garden tub. The walls were grey which kept the room from being too bright. Chris was already drawing the bath, his clothes long forgotten while Leon marveled at the richness Chris allowed himself to indulge in. Leon was given a pretty large paycheck too. Endangerment pay, a standard government paycheck, incentive pay to keep him going. He earned more money than he knew what to do with. He only needed the bare minimum of groceries and plenty of booze. His rent was dirt cheap in his bare apartment and after buying his dream motorcycle, what else was there? Leon was getting a full lesson in what else he could have. He could have a garden tub bath that had jets. Chris turns said jets on and drops a bath bomb in that was the comforting scent of lavender.

“I never took you to be a bath bomb kind of guy.” Chris beckons him forward. Leon strips at a more subdued pace before going over.

“Claire said aromatherapy can help ease anxiety. She stocked me up on candles, bath bombs, soaps, oils, and more things I didn’t even know existed.” Chris guided him into the tub. It wasn’t overly hot. It also was barely even half full. He sat, curled up and fighting the voice in his head screaming at him for being in such a vulnerable position. Chris joined, the water rising to all the way full. Leon blinked a few times at the sudden rise in tide because of the large bulk that joined him. They sat in silence, Chris taking a moment with his eyes closed, Leon focusing on quieting his thoughts. He was failing apparently when Chris splashed some water at his face.

“What now?” Leon huffs out. Chris rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face. His posture exuded confidence. His arms circled around the rim of the tub and his legs were spread. Leon was adamantly not looking in the water, that would invite another kind of intimacy he needed to mentally prepare for. He currently wasn’t prepared for lovey-dovey bath time.

“If you keep overthinking everything, you’ll make yourself panic.” He already knew that, but he was tired. He lost control tonight and killed a man he didn’t have to. The Plaga was still capable of being extracted. He could have been arrested. He even was on the ground without a weapon, but Leon stuck his gun in his mouth and – “Come here.” That was an order. Not allowing his pride to surge or give himself time to overthink, he moved between Chris’s legs.

Chris turned him to sit against his chest. Leon was swiftly enveloped in a body larger than his own. A wall of muscle with a strong heartbeat. He felt Chris’s flaccid cock stir at his lower back. Leon squirmed against better judgment, feeling his own length stir. Damn his body. It was already wanting Chris by instinct alone. Chris seems to be unfazed by his own hardening cock and even encourages Leon’s squirming by subtly grinding against him. Leon attempted to move away but Chris immediately trapped him in a vice grip with both arms around his torso.

“Did I say you could leave?” He whispered with such force in Leon’s ear that the younger man’s cock finally got to full hardness with a full-body shiver. Leon was forced to soak in the bath with Chris for an impossible amount of time. Chris never touched him, merely rocking his body against Leon’s. he couldn’t stop focusing on that impossibly large cock. His mind was ebbing deeper and deeper into the gutter to the point that he couldn’t stifle a groan. He was embarrassed by his lack of restraint. Chris seemed to eat it up, or rather eat Leon up. Chris nibbles Leon’s ears and licks at his neck, leaving him with a firm bite that caused a gasp to be wrung from Leon’s lips.

“Chris… If you are just going to tease me… then you are an asshole.” His glare directed to his right, where Chris had been kissing and nipping at his jaw was weakened by the desperate arousal. He was being embarrassingly easy right now. But he knew Chris could make him feel amazing. He needed that right now. He needed to let go and fall away from reality.

“I’m a bit tired right now Leon, let me rest for a bit and then I’ll fuck you.” Leon deflated almost instantly. Chris couldn’t help the gentle laugh that rocked Leon causing more friction at the younger man’s back for the larger man’s cock. “Come with me, the water’s getting cold anyway.” Chris gently pushes Leon away so that he can stand and unplug the tub. Leon was slow to standing while Chris was already drying off.

“You don’t seem to be tired; you are moving rather quickly.” Chris hangs up his towel and grabs a spare for Leon. He goes to dry the blonde off, but he tries to take the towel away from Chris to do it himself.

“I am drying you off, come here.” Leon huffs, quickly discovering the difference between everyday Chris voice to Dom Chris voice. Chris starts with the dripping blonde hair but is pawed at for rubbing too hard. That was a familiar gesture to Chris, it spurred a thought, but he would need to tread carefully to see if he were right. He then dried the rest of the man off and hung up Leon’s towel. The two leave Chris’s room entirely to go down a hall to the back of the house. It was an isolated door. When Chris opened it after unlocking the door with a key he grabbed from his bedroom, there were stairs leading down.

“Wait, is your red room in the basement?” that was oddly foreboding. Leon wasn’t a fan of basements. Call it a healthy aversion to where most scary things happened in horror films and, sadly, his life. Nevertheless, he followed after Chris flicked on the lights.

Once downstairs, his feet hit a light hardwood that was not as cold as he thought it would be. Directly in front of him was an electrical fireplace. To his left assorted BDSM gear that was meticulously organized, and a rigging hook connected to a stone ceiling. The walls were also a dark natural stone that made one feel that the room was carved out of a mountain. To his right was a plush bed with earth-toned bedding. It was surrounded by a sturdy bed frame capable of holding a person up easily. Mirrors surrounded the bed on all four sides and even on the ceiling. A pole was in the center of the room and behind the staircase was a cage. 

“Too much?” Leon side-eyes Chris.

“Do you have any money left in the bank at the end of each month?” Chris gives a surprised laugh that crinkles his eyes.

“Yes, enough for emergencies. What is the point of keeping all that money anyway? It’s no good to you in a bank when we could die any minute.” Even with the big paycheck, they both got, Chris had to have a handful of loans for the things he has now. Leon shakes himself out of the dollars he sees and back into the mind of sex. His dick had softened a little on the way here and so had Chris’s, but they were clearly both ready.

“What is your plan, _Sir._ ” Snark and sarcasm should be expected from Leon. Despite being so out of his element, he still studied Chris with a predatory gaze that hid his unease.

“Go to the bed and bend over.” Leon did as he was told, more curious than anything. Chris opens a drawer underneath the bed and grabs some rope. Leon wasn’t surprised by the assorted hemp ropes. He watched as Chris first tied his feet and connected them to the leg of the bed. Chris forced his legs further apart, making Leon lay his torso on the bed. He then tied his hands to either post at the end of the bed. Leon’s ass was bare and open for Chris to admire the puckering hole on full display to him.

“Well, get on with it then… _Sir._ ” Chris crosses his arms, gaze toward the ceiling. He would get Leon to say Sir without sarcasm or snark today even if it was the last thing he did.

“Have you used a cock ring before?” Chris was already walking over to one of the two bedside tables. The one on the left. Leon answers with a no, his cock pulsing back to full hardness at the thought. Chris rummages through for a few seconds and grabs something he doesn’t allow Leon to see. “Leon, I need you to calm down a bit, I can’t put this on if you are fully erect, especially since you are a beginner.” Leon huffs red tinting his cheeks at being called a beginner in anything sex-related. He wasn’t a virgin damn it. Even still, he goes through his usual images of missions that get him flaccid rather quickly and waits till Chris starts putting the damn thing on. He gently puts an adjustable cock ring around the base of his cock then one around his balls. Chris asks if he’s uncomfortable while heading toward a closet at the opposite end of the room.

Leon answers no and is forced to wait till Chris gets back. He sees himself no matter which way he turns his head. He looks like he jumped straight out of a porno. His damn hair was a mess, his cheeks were still red, and his dick was beginning to get hard yet again in anticipation. Chris was rolling something over. He couldn’t see what and he spent a few minutes fucking with it which was driving Leon’s patience to its limits.

“What the hell is going on?” He growls, Chris then squirts lube, but after all the weird sounds he isn’t sure what is going on anymore. Something silicone is then placed near his entrance, dripping with lube. It was small and the tip was pressed inside him with ease. Leon jerked, confused but aroused at not knowing.

“I have an assortment of dildos from previous scenes in here. I wonder if you can guess what’s about to fuck you.” Chris pulls up an ornate and large chair so that he could sit seeing all of Leon. He even had a glass of wine, the bastard. In his other hand, was a remote. He pressed a button and Leon heard a machine rev to life just as the thing that was barely in his ass began to thrust into him, slow and shallow. The dildo was hooked to a damned sex-machine. Leon pulled against his restraints, the dildo feeling foreign in his ass. It wasn’t dick-shaped. It was smooth on top with ridges of some kind beneath. It was also curved oddly, causing his insides to be rubbed harder.

Leon was painfully hard now, but the slow shallow thrusts of the dildo were not enough. He was caught between trying to thrust back and wanting to stay still to save face. When he turned his face away from Chris, he saw himself again, even more undone than when he originally saw himself. Chris was also in the mirror. He could still see his face. He was still watching him squirm in pleasure and embarrassment. Leon was on display while this foreign object teased him. Chris held up the remote and pressed another button for Leon to see. The machine thrust deeper, and deeper still but kept a torturously slow pace.

Leon gasps when the thing finally reached deeper inside him and brushed his prostate. Leon moved his hips back to meet the thrusts, but he could only move so much in his restraints. The machine wasn’t exact and missed his prostate more than it hit it. He was growing frustrated.

“Have you figured out what’s inside of you yet?” Leon buried his face in the blanket. Chris was drinking up the sight of a trembling Leon. He knew when the thing hit the man’s prostate because Leon would jerk and gasp in pleasure, followed by a barely controlled whimper. He knew it wasn’t enough. He wanted to see how long Leon would stay stubborn before he begged properly.

Leon kept his face hidden but became more aware of the feeling inside of him. The dildo slid in and out of him, slick and slow. It was killing him as the thing only left its slim tip then plunged in deep at its much wider base. The ridges underneath were round, the shapes were familiar and distinct, like circles. Leon’s head jerked up and glared at Chris disbelieving.

“You have a tentacle fucking me?” He nearly yelled indignantly. He felt like he was thrown into some cheesy hentai and was thoroughly humiliated by the fact he was enjoying it so much. Chris, pleased with the correct answer, let Leon know he was right and increased the speed until it began to harshly fuck him. Leon let out a whine of pleasure, his humiliation on display with a blush that had long taken over his face and was spreading to his body. He fought the restraints, but they wouldn’t give. The ropes burned into his flesh, the pain erotic to his lust-filled brain.

“For someone sounding so mad about it, you seem to be enjoying being fucked by a tentacle. Maybe I should make you suck on one. Would that humiliate you more? Would you like that?” Leon shook with want. His ass moved with the thrusts, trying to get the tentacle to hit him in the spot he truly wanted. Yet, even when he tried to help it aim, he still had the thing miss more than it hit. He gasped and moaned despite himself, so thoroughly fucked out of his mind he didn’t care anymore. He needed more. His mouth was beginning to drool as Chris increased the pace impossibly faster and harder. His ass was abused, and his cock was dripping. But no matter how close he got to the edge; an orgasm wouldn’t come.

“More, I need more. It’s not enough.” Leon could barely say those words out of a breathy moan. He wanted more so badly. He began to hump the bed as it met the tentacle’s thrust to get more friction. He wanted to come so bad. Chris finished his glass of wine while he gazed at Leon’s face, a display of lustful need.

“Ask nicely.” Leon bit his lip. He still had the presence of mind to be stubborn. Chris figured he needed to humiliate him further. Which didn’t seem to be too difficult. His pride was a delicate thing. So, used to being in control and doing things his way. Being denied control, forced to do things out of his comfort zone, it was too easy.

Chris goes back to the closet and grabs a smaller sex machine and another dildo. He knew what Leon wanted, but he wouldn't get even a taste of Chris’s cock if he didn’t beg. He places the smaller sex machine on the bed and hooks up another tentacle. Leon tries to pull away with desperate energy. His restraints held firm and Chris grabbed his face. Leon’s mouth was pried open and the tentacle shoved inside.

The machine is flicked on and Leon’s mouth was being fucked hard with the tentacle. It had slimy white lube rubbed all over it. The lube splashed all over his face and filled his mouth. It tasted oddly like cum but not quite. His tongue licked its length on instinct and Leon moaned at the rough fucking his ass and mouth were getting. His eyes rolled closed and he could almost believe it was real. It shouldn’t excite him so much, but it was so erotic.

Chris watched as Leon was fucked on both ends by different sized tentacles and loving it. His face moved forward for more of the tentacle’s length, probably making him swallow it down further if his tears were anything to go by. While thrusting back to get more of the other in his ass.

“Look at you, such a whore for tentacles. I could get bigger ones, have your slut ass take even more.” Leon moaned loudly past the tentacle in his mouth as if begging for just that. Chris smacked his ass, hard, a handprint left in its wake. Leon's cock leaks more at the rough treatment. “You’d love being fucked by others, wouldn’t you? A needy slut needing more cocks to fill you up.” another smack to his ass. “Come on, I know you can take more down your throat cock slut.” Leon moved as far up the bed as his restraints would allow. He takes the whole length of the tentacle down his throat and lets it fuck his mouth. White lube drips down his chin as he chokes on it. Chris squeezes his cock, his own control slipping.

He checks his watch; it has been a little over thirty minutes and Leon’s cock was an angry red. He figures he should see if Leon was ready. Chris turns off the machine for his mouth, the tentacle’s full length plunged deep in Leon’s throat. The man swallows around it. He saw his jaw working as his tongue laps at the length. He gently removes the tentacles, letting Leon gasp in the air.

“What do you want Leon?” Said man whimpers and mewls. Words escaping him. Leon lay on the bed gasping and still being fucked mercilessly by the machine in his ass.

“Please... sir… please I want your cock.” He was gone now, his eyes beginning to space out. Chris goes back to the machine and adjusts it until Leon began to scream. It was hitting his prostate over and over again with no release to come. He comes back over to Leon and grabs his face.

“Are you a good kitty?” Leon mewls desperately.

“Yes, I’m your good kitty. Please Sir, please. Can I have your cock?” Chris squeezes himself again, his hand holding Leon’s face dirty with white lube.

“Lick my hand clean like a good kitty and I will.” Leon quickly begins to do small gentle licks to clean Chris’s hand. Once finished he gives a little nibble. Chris pets Leon gently then gets on the bed in front of Leon. He lines up his cock for Leon who licks the tip of its leaking cum. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but he was going to fuck that throat raw. He eases himself in, Leon's tongue going wild around his thick cock, heavy in Leon’s mouth. He gets to the back of Leon’s throat that goes slack letting him slide in more. Leon gags and chokes, spit coming out the sides of his stretched mouth. Chris pulls out to the tip and plunges in again and again. Chris holds Leon’s face still and fucks his mouth with raw strength he’s never done to any of his other subs. Leon takes it, his moans and mewls coming out between gags. His erratic thrusts begin to stutter as his orgasm builds and Chris quickly takes his cock out to spray his load all over Leon’s face. Some landed in Leon’s gasping mouth and the man licks his lips happily.

Chris takes a few moments to enjoy the sinful sight of Leon dripping with his cum, but the man was beginning to cry. The cock ring beginning to hurt no doubt. He takes his time to get up, however, then removes the machine. Leon whines tearfully.

“Please Sir, am I a good boy? Can I cum now?” Chris takes off the two rings and he’s surprised Leon didn’t come yet. He decides to give him mercy.

“You are such a good boy, cum for me.” With one gentle stroke, Leon came screaming. It was a long streak that pooled on the floor and all over the bed frame. Leon convulsed through it all and went limp when he was done. Chris untied him swiftly with a gentle grace. Once freed, Leon nearly fell to the floor, but Chris caught him and carried him into the small bathroom he had down here and started a shower. Once it was steaming, he gently placed Leon under the spray to soak while Chris went to go clean up. “Make a noise if you need me.” 

Clean up was a short affair, leaving Leon alone for about five minutes but constantly checking in on him while he put everything back in place and sanitized. With everything back in order, he went back to Leon who was leaning against the glass shower door. Chris gently knocked to see if Leon would respond. He didn’t make a noise, but his hand came up against the glass. Chris placed his hand over his and sat there until Leon said he was ready to get out. He soaked for a while, eventually making a cat-like noise that he wanted out. When the water turned off and Chris began to reach for him, Leon curled himself around Chris like a large cat.

He almost seemed asleep when Chris got up the stairs and to his bedroom. The older man placed Leon under the covers and in the short time it took him to get to his side of the bed Leon was already mewling and reaching for him. It was the most adorable sight Chris has seen. Almost heartbreaking too. Leon was afraid Chris would leave him, but he never would. He was in too deep. He was already in love.

“I’m here, you did so well. You are so amazing and strong. I am so glad you are with me.” Leon was calmed by those words and gently eased from subspace to sleep.


	6. Train Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long again but this is another chapter with much story but also a bit of porn near the end. i am putting more context in their S/M relationship and guiding Leon into a gentle exploration of living the lifestyle. i hope the porn is at least bearable, i didn't hear any complaints from the last chapter and got some kudos so i figured i would give it another go.

Leon awoke early the next morning with a sore throat and an ache in his ass. He recognized Chris’s bedroom instantly and the smell of breakfast made his stomach growl. He groans and forces himself out of bed. His legs were shaky, but his stomach spurred him forward, he hasn’t eaten in almost two days he realizes. The last meal he had was the dinner with Chris before the mission. He looks around the room before leaving in order to at least get some pants on. He found a pair of what he discovers is very loose-fitting sweats on his nightstand. Chris must have left them for him while he slept. When he exits the bedroom and walks a few paces down the hall he sees Chris finishing up plating of the breakfast. Chris notices him quickly and treats him to a full smile, his eyes crinkling so freely. Leon didn’t envy it this time. Instead, he felt possessive of that smile. He wanted that smile to be his smile. Leon’s never been good at sharing and after everything, he has just become more territorial by nature. A desperate need to keep the few things he had left.

“You slept soundly all day and night. I am glad you got some rest.” Chris sets down a plate for both of them at the table and grabs two mugs of coffee while Leon takes a seat. He takes the coffee gratefully and sips it reverently. The two eat and Leon was willing to compliment his cooking this time. It was the first peaceful morning he’s had in ages. Chris asks him how he was feeling after taking another swig from his own mug.

“I’m fi-” Chris gives a dangerous look, daring Leon to finish. Leon swallows his auto-response instantly. “My throat is sore, and my ass hurts, but neither are bad…” he adamantly wasn’t looking at Chris, eating more as soon as he finished. Chris watches Leon for a moment then reaches for his hand resting on the table.

“I’m glad you aren’t in any real pain.” He takes a moment to look over Leon. He was never sure how Leon would take the next thing he had to teach him about being a Sub. His pride and will to be independent making him quite the wild card. However, he also knew that deep down, there was a part of him that would like to let someone else take the burden of control for once.

“Is something on your mind?” Chris realizes belatedly he had been staring. Although it’s not so difficult to understand why he was staring. Leon was a hot mess kind of sexy in the mornings. His hair was in a wild state that made him look absolutely fucked. His eyes were sleepy and softer inviting Chris in for a good morning kiss. He controls himself though, he did have something on his mind and his early morning sex appeal was not going to distract him.

“There are some things I want to go over with you before work if you don’t mind.” Work, Leon checks his watch and realizes he will be very late. Before he could feel the need to panic rush into work, he remembers he isn’t supposed to go in. He’s on medical leave now. Mandatory vacation and technically in hiding. Chris was not on either of those. He was the one cleaning up the mess until Leon could come back in. Leon sighs, wondering how everything got away from him since Adam’s death. He was technically a chairman of the organization but ever since Jenkins came, it didn’t matter. Something wasn’t sitting right with him though. He was certain more of Simmons’s men were in the organization. He didn’t want to let them get away but what could he do? It seemed Chris and Hunnigan would keep him out of work by any means necessary. 

“Can I do anything while you are gone?” Chris smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Actually, one of the things I wanted to go over with you was that you have mandatory chores while you are here.” Leon raised a brow but figured it was fair. “Also, you’ll need to be here to retrieve _all_ your belongings from your apartment.”

“What do you mean by all?” the way he emphasized all was unsettling.

“You don’t have an apartment anymore.” Leon was about to take a sip of coffee but slams the mug down in indignation. The contents sloshed out onto the table and a crack was made in its base.

“What the hell Redfield?” he knew his eyes were like dual pistols on him but Chris merely shrugs.

“You said you wanted to be my Sub, and you are currently in hiding in case there is anyone who wants to retaliate for you killing Jenkins. I figured it was a good idea, no point in paying rent when you won’t be there.” He currently had more money than he knew what to do with from barely ever using any of his paychecks. The rent wasn’t an issue. Even still, Leon took a breath. He was willing to be his Sub and agreed to whatever training he was going to impose. He guessed it made sense in a slightly creepy way. Chris wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt him though, so he relents.

“Fine, I’ll put my things away and do chores. Do I get a room?”

“If you want, but I would be happy if you chose to make my bedroom yours.” They were lovers, but he knew he’d need space. Leon was a very private man by nature given his occupation. It was a mandatory way to live or you would be an easy target.

“Can I have a room of my own, but we can sleep together?” Chris agrees, explaining he will respect that room as his and his alone. “Anything else?” Chris takes his plate and Leon’s now cleaned plate to the kitchen to place in the sink. He then comes back with a piece of paper.

“This is a list of fetishes that I like and what any of my previous subs wanted. I want you to place a check by the ones you would like to try, and X by those that are a hard no, and a circle around those you’d allow as punishments. Also, there are spaces to add any kink you would like to try.” Leon blinks, looks at the paper, then at Chris.

“Punishments?” Chris levels with Leon, not wanting to make him afraid.

“Punishments would be used if you willingly disobeyed me. I would understand if you didn’t know a rule because of human error but if you disobey knowingly, I will punish you.”

“What are the rules you talking about?”

“The easiest and simplest one being that all chores must be done before I get home. If you fail to do so without a good reason, I’ll punish you, but it will always fit the crime. For instance, I might give you a particularly tedious or difficult task that you must do without proper equipment.” Leon snorts.

“What, like scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush military man?” Chris shrugs, neither alluding to a yes or no. Leon presses further.

“What other rules are there?” Chris takes a beat, knowing Leon might not be as cool with the other rules.

“You cannot under any circumstances go back into work unless you are taken off of medical leave. Hunnigan is keeping you on it and would inform me otherwise. You also can’t leave the house without telling me where you are going first so I know where you are. Lastly, no alcohol unless I say so.” Leon tenses at the last one. No alcohol…

“How about not a lot of alcohol?” Chris shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. He knew the last one would be an issue.

“No negotiations. Those are three hard rules I will not go back on. If you can’t accept them then we can’t do this.” There it was. The moment where Leon saw everything slip from his fingers. His last chance at feeling alive again. His only option to feel safe. Leon wasn’t in denial. He knew he had a problem. He just didn’t care, and it was easy to hide it when you were a high functioning alcoholic. Yet, having someone call him on it, wanting him to stop this desperately, he wanted to. He wanted to stop but he wasn’t sure he could. He was already itching for some Bailey’s in his coffee.

“Ok, I agree with your rules.” Chris’s face was stern, not wanting Leon to take this lightly.

“You can’t go back on this. If you do, I won’t do this anymore with you. I will send you to Claire and that will be it.” Leon tensed. He looked Chris straight in the eye as if he were looking at him through a scope.

“I understand.” Chris relaxes fully after that, nearly falling back in his seat.

“I hate being stern I hope you know that. Please don’t disobey anything on purpose.” At that moment, Chris looked much younger. He looked almost nervous in his sincerity with a dopey smile that warmed Leon’s heart. That show of innocence, his vulnerability, made Leon desperately want to do right by him. Leon gives him a sincere smile back before responding with his eyes glowing much lighter now.

“I’ll do my best Chris. Can’t have you keeling over in your old age from stress.” Chris’s jaw drops a moment at Leon’s audacity. Then a large ruckus of laughter comes from his core and echoes in the cabin. Leon laughed lowly to himself in sheer surprise but enjoyed the honest response none the less.

“You bratty little kitten. If you didn’t make me laugh so hard, I might have spanked you for that.” Leon blushed instantly, not just from his comeback but from memories of last night.

“Why did I do that?” Chris looks at him clearly not understanding.

“Do what Leon?” The younger man couldn’t help biting his lip. He’s never done that kind of thing before in his life nor did he think he ever would. A kitten? He’s heard of that. Pet play if he recalls correctly and he knows he does. Yet, last night just felt so natural. He was going purely on instinct and responded eagerly to being put in that position.

“Why did I act like a cat?” Chris raises a brow but couldn’t answer the question.

“That’s up to you to decide Leon. If you didn’t like it, we don’t have to do it again.” Chris looks at his phone. “Well, I am going to be insanely late for work, so I need to go.” Chris gets up and heads to the door. Grabbing his signature jacket and a scarf hanging by the door with a duffle bag on the way.

“What are my chores?” Leon rushes after him for answers. Even if he could have possibly gotten away with not doing them with Chris not telling him, he knew he would go out of his mind with nothing to do if he could not drink.

“The list is on the fridge. I should be back home around 16:00 give or take.” Leon watches him go out with a huge gust of wind invading the house upon him opening the door. It had started snowing quite heavily this morning and Leon was eager to get away from it. After nearly freezing to death in a coffin he is not excited to be cold again.

Now alone, with nothing to do except his chores and wait on his stuff, he sets to work. Looking at the list was mundane. He knows it's been quite some time since he has actually even bothered with cleaning, but he remembered the basics of it. Clean the kitchen with a subsection of each place to clean. Switch out the laundry (No need to put it away) was written and stopped Leon from worrying about how to fold things for a man who makes the bed with crisp corners. Speaking of, he didn’t have to make the bed but since he was picking up their clothes from last night, he threw it back together in a decent fashion. The last thing on the list was to prepare dinner. It was well after lunchtime for Leon and he was hungry. Too lazy to really make anything, Leon made a sandwich.

Leon was watching T.V. for no more than an hour when the doorbell rang. He checked the window facing the front door before answering. It was his stuff judging by the moving van. When he opened the door, now fully prepared with a long sleeve shirt and his Redfield Jacket, the wind fell gently on his skin. At least the day wasn’t about to turn into a blizzard. The movers had him sign a paper before bringing in his stuff. Leon guided all his belongings into the guest bedroom which would now be called Leon’s Bedroom. Not surprisingly, all his stuff fit in the bedroom. Looking at his watch, Leon figured he still had a few hours to spare before he had to make dinner. Those few hours he dedicated to unpacking.

* * *

Chris got home much later than 16:00. He was a few hours late and wondered how everything was going with Leon. He was worried about his first day doing mandatory chores and not being allowed to drink. The man was willful and stubborn, Chris was hard-pressed to believe Leon would keep his word on something like alcohol. When he opened the door, his nose was assaulted by garlic. Chris takes his boots off and his jacket before announcing his arrival.

“Dinner’s ready, the garlic bread just came out of the oven.” Chris blinked at the table. They were having spaghetti with meatballs with homemade garlic bread. Granted, it was on sandwich bread, but the bread was bread to Chris on most occasions and if you slather it with enough cheese and garlic butter it would surely taste good.

“It looks great Leon.” there was nothing to drink by his plate, while Leon had what could only be water. Leon comes over with the plate of four pieces of garlic bread he made.

“We are out of bread.” Leon walks away after that and asks Chris what he wants to drink, going as far as to offer him wine.

“Water is fine, but Leon, why are we out of bread? I just bought a loaf.” Leon comes back over with iced water, but he was looking adamantly at the glass only as Chris took it.

“Garlic bread is surprisingly temperamental. If you go even slightly over the time limit, it burns.” Chris chuckles at Leon’s expense. Before the blonde could be indignant about the elder’s response, Chris kisses him soundly on the mouth. Before parting from those sweet lips, he gives it a nibble. Leon ghosts his tongue over the spot Chris just nibbled and looked near dumbstruck.

“Thank you for the dinner, Leon. I can see you worked hard.” Leon was not feeling butterflies from the praise nor was he lightheaded from a simple kiss. He wasn’t. He was most likely coming down with a cold was all.

“You should taste it before you thank me. I haven’t cooked in a long time, Chris.” He did use a recipe though. Leon wasn’t going to tell him that for two reasons. The first was if it tasted bad, he didn’t have to feel even more incompetent that he failed. The second being that if it tasted good, he could claim he did it on his own. Was it underhanded? Yes. Was it a technique Leon honed after years of undercover work? Also, yes. Habits were hard to break. This wasn’t one Leon was meaning to break anytime soon because it always worked in his favor.

“It’s very good Leon.” Chris ate his first bite of both the pasta and garlic bread. Both were very well done, and Chris was happy the first dinner worked out so well. “By the way, did you finish the chores?” Leon looked at him but took his time in answering. He chewed his food slowly, even taking a hearty sip of water. Chris was feeling nervous. He intentionally didn’t give him much at all for his first day. If he had to punish him this soon…

“All was finished before I ate lunch. I even unpacked most of my stuff. You can check if you want just don’t check the kitchen. After cooking dinner it’s a mess again.” He seemed annoyed that the kitchen was indeed a mess. Chris trusted Leon though and took him at his word. Chris had a reward hidden from the blonde for completing all his tasks and couldn’t wait to give it to him.

The two continued to eat their dinner. Leon asked Chris what kept him so late and the man simply said it was paperwork. It sounded like evasion to Leon, but he dropped it. No one could keep secrets from him. He was an agent capable of all sorts of undercover work and being lied to never lasted long. He always found the truth and was hard-pressed to leave it alone.

“I’ll clean up the kitchen.” Leon picks up both plates to take to the kitchen nimbly. He has already learned where everything was and how to put it back the way he found it. Leon was a fast learner, Chris knew this but was impressed none the less. The kitchen was cleaned faster than even Chris could clean. Granted, he was a bit clumsy and tended to move at a much slower pace when home. Leon however, treated everything like a mission if he was tasked to do it. Quick, efficient, and calculated. When Leon came back to him, he looked nearly triumphant. Chris got up and petted him gently on the head. His fingers sliding easily in his hair. He had taken a shower probably right before dinner. His hair was still slightly damp in some places. He also smelled strongly of Chris’s body wash. He smelled like Chris. He belonged to him and him alone.

“I have something for you,” Chris walked back to his duffle bag by the door. He pulled something out but wouldn’t let Leon see until he was right in front of him again. “They call it Sex in a Pan. It’s a six-layered pudding dessert. Claire said you had a sweet tooth.” Leon snatched the container with eyes wide. He knew exactly what Sex in a Pan was. He tried making it once and failed miserably. For someone who loves sweets as much as he does, he is rather frustrated he sucks at baking so much. Chris watches in amusement as Leon takes the cake to the kitchen and grabs a single spoon. He was about to leave and get to the table once again but faltered, turned, and grabbed another spoon. Chris raised a brow when Leon thrust the utensil in his face impatiently.

“I get most of it right?” Chris smiled and nodded. Leon looked like he was twenty one again. Claire had one picture of him that age and Chris will admit to stealing it to make a copy. He was the most adorable man Chris had ever seen. How he had turned into this hardened man before him broke his heart. Yet, seeing Leon devour the dessert in front of him like a child, Chris didn’t feel as sad anymore. He felt pride in the fact he was able to bring this side of Leon out.

Chris didn’t get much of the dessert, but he at least got to taste it. It was very good and was pleased to know Leon loved it possibly more than Chris did. Leon had eaten quite a lot tonight and was looking very sleepy lounging on the table. Chris wondered if Leon wouldn’t mind him sleep fucking him. That thought reminded him of the last thing he asked of Leon.

“Did you fill out that sheet?” Leon gave a confused noise, clearly dozing. He blinked a few times before it registered.

“Yea, I had to google most of it, so I didn’t get all of it done but I have some of it filled out.” Chris wasn’t surprised Leon wasn’t too excited about everything on the list. He just hoped their hard no’s aligned with each other. Leon produced the paper he folded into a square to fit in the pants pocket.

Chris opened it to examine the contents. The first thing Chris found out was that Leon’s hard no’s aligned easily with his. He had also put a note in the paper saying he put a star by things he knows he likes and the checkmark by those he will try once before saying yes or no. Most of the punishment ideas had to do with humiliation and him losing control of a situation in front of others. Leon also seemed completely aversed to high levels of pain. Chris wasn't a sadist and he knows Leon has had his fair share of nonconsensual torture. But they both have no problem with pleasure from some pain through things like spanking. Leon let out a yawn, seeming content at the table, but Chris was feeling the need for some stress relief.

“Leon, go sit on the couch.” Leon side-eyes Chris from his head in his arms. Only one eye was open, and he looked to be weighing his options. Chris was about to be more aggressive in his order when Leon finally came to a decision.

“Yes Sir,” He sighs out with a stretch. Chris watches as Leon goes to the couch and plops down heavily. Leon might not be a kitten that will play with actual toys, but Chris doesn’t mind the idea of a lap cat. He follows behind him and watches Leon as he takes his time stoking the fireplace.

“Take off your clothes,” He doesn’t look behind him as he coaxes the fire to life, but he hears the telling sounds of clothes being removed. When he finally does turn, Leon is on full display. He sits lazily and eyes Chris with a curious gleam in his eyes. “Wait here.” Leon raises a brow but does as he is told and waits while Chris goes downstairs for some supplies. When he returns, Leon is lounging with his eyes closed, chest rising and falling evenly. When Chris enters the room, however, Leon’s eyes fly open to awareness.

“You took your time.” He comments while eyeing the supplies in Chris’s hands. He is quite certain Leon has never worn pet gear before. 

“Stand for a moment.” Leon does at a sedate pace and allows Chris to put on a leather chest harness. He also was put into leather leg harnesses and the last thing he was strapped with looked a lot like boxing gloves. Upon closer inspection, they had paw prints at the tops. “Get on your knees.” There was a small amount of unsureness hidden in Leon. He was embarrassed by kitten play and even more so because a part of him liked it. Listening to the part of him urging submission in order to gain pleasure, he gets on his knees. His “paws” rested on the floor, making him appear to be sitting on all fours. He looked up at Chris, but before meeting his face he saw the bulge growing in his cargo pants.

Chris wasn’t in full uniform like when he left for work. He must have worked out before coming home and Leon could smell the musk strongly between Chris’s legs. Before his logical side could stop him, Leon allowed instinct to take over. The blonde presses his face into Chris’s clothed crotch and nuzzles it affectionately. Chris’s large hands grab Leon’s hair firmly to guide his head back. Leon watches as Chris brings out the last of his gear. After his googling session today, he knows exactly what was being placed around his neck. It was a posture collar. Once placed, he lacked much movement in his neck area. Chris had a leash connected to it giving him more control over Leon. Chris began to undo his pants and eased his hardened cock out in front of Leon’s face. If he stuck his tongue out, he would be able to taste the tip. Chris runs his hand through Leon’s hair, “You want it?” Leon hummed in ascent, but it wasn’t enough of an answer. Chris pulls back on his hair, forcing the younger man to look at him.

“Yes Sir, I want to suck your cock.” Chris was pleased with how fast Leon was getting used to addressing him during scenes. After so much sass in the beginning it almost seems too good to be true. Chris takes his cock in his hand that isn’t holding Leon’s head in place.

“What do cats say?” Leon bit his lip, his eyes caught between looking at his Sir’s face or his cock. Chris gently smacks Leon’s face with his cock, some precum dribbling out on his face from the contact. Leon’s own dick pulses to life and found himself needing more. Chris asked him again for the sound, but Leon stayed silent, going as far as looking away and pawing at Chris’s hands to release him. Chris merely shakes him firmly with a measured force.

“Bite me,” Leon felt tempted to his for good measure but figured that would please Chris more than antagonize him. He wondered what Chris would do next for him misbehaving. Chris starts pumping his dick and forced Leon to watch. He was just out of reach of tasting his Sir’s cock and it was making Leon’s mouth water. Chris stops for a moment causing Leon to groan in frustration. Chris reaches into his rather large combat pant’s pocket and pull out two furry items. The first, Leon realizes with a blush to his cheeks, were ears. The second, Leon tried to get away from but Chris tugs harshly down on Leon’s leash. The force sent Leon’s face to the ground and ass to the air. Chris grabs the strap of the hip harness and shoves the spit covered butt plug in Leon’s ass.

“Bad cat,” Chris growled. Leon closed his eyes tightly in shame at the feeling of the cat ears and cat tail. Yet his dick began to leak in excitement. He loved this but was too proud to admit it out loud. “Sit up, you will watch me cum.” Leon gets back up and watches in dismay as Chris begins to pump himself vigorously. A whimper escapes his mouth as he begins to pant. His mouth was open, hoping Chris would follow the invitation. “That sounded close to what a cat makes, try again and you can have it.” Leon leans forward for a taste but is stopped by a rough pull on his hair. It was right there, he could taste it. Before he could try to inch closer again, he was pulled back and Chris came all over the floor.

“Fuck,” Leon curses, realizing he missed his chance, but Chris wasn’t done.

“Lick it up, you’ve been a bad kitty.” Leon was then sent to the ground again by the pull of his leash. He catches himself right before falling face-first in Chris’s spunk. It was a small puddle and Chris forced his head further down with his booted foot. Remembering there was only two ways out of this, Leon decided on his best option.

Obey.

Leon lapped at the ground, the cum salty on his tongue. It had already cooled from being on the cold hardwood floor. Leon kept at it until the floor was clean and shiny from his spit. Chris had taken his foot away when Leon began to lick the floor. Now that it was clean, he ordered Leon to the couch, ass facing him. Leon really wanted to come and figured the best option was to swallow his pride.

“I’m sorry Sir,” He took a beat, making Chris tell him to be more specific. Instead of answering with words he made the noise.

“Meow,” he didn’t know he could be so convincing on impersonating a cat. But the meow fell from his mouth seamlessly. Chris hummed in amusement.

“For doing as I ask, and apologizing, I’ll allow you to cum.” Chris pulls out a small bottle of lube from his array of pockets. Leon was on his knees, leaning over the back of the couch to give Chris access. Chris puts one lubed finger in his ass followed by a second one soon after. “Fuck yourself.” Leon whimpered pitifully at Chris's command. He had no way of rubbing himself off with these damned paws and Chris didn’t seem inclined to assist. He had to reach his orgasm on Chris’s two fingers alone.

Leon began to rock against Chris’s fingers in a slow rhythm to get used to the sensation. He quickly increased the pace, all the while changing angles, looking for his prostate. When his heavy breathing turned into breathy moans, Chris knew he found his prostate. He was half tempted to change where his fingers aimed but gave mercy to his kitten. Instead, he pulled on the posture collar, forcing Leon to dip his back and look at the ceiling.

He was beautiful and choking. Leon was pushed further against the leather couch until his dick was pressed between the couch and himself. He could barely breath and his legs were splayed wider than he could manage proper thrusts onto Chris’s hands. Chris forces a lubed hand between Leon and the couch making his dick wet. He understood Chris’s plan before he whispered it hotly in his fuzzy head. Lack of oxygen was making him desperate.

“Hump the couch if you want your dick touched.” Leon moved his hips desperately against the couch, the fell hungrily on Chris’s hands. He wanted more. Something in his mouth, more filling his ass, but nothing else came. Leon’s thrusts became more erratic as time passed, his prostate becoming tender, making tears fall from Leon eyes. Chris moved forward to lick the salty liquid away and nibble on his ears. Leon drank in the affection until he felt his core tense. He saw his vision blurring from the inability to breathe properly. His mind was floating. He felt himself falling away. When he began to slow from nearly passing out, Chris let go.

Leon came with a cry, Chris having fucked him with a few thrusts of his hand while Leon gasped in air. The assault of enough air and impossibly fast and strong fingering made Leon see stars. Leon fell back and was unaware of his cries and repeated thank you’s under his breath. Chris heard it though. He grabbed the blanket over the couch and wrapped him tightly. Chris held Leon to his chest and told him how good he was. He was proud of how far he has come and how much he loved him. Leon was in a daze but his mind was filing these words away. Leon didn’t want to leave his Sir’s lap. He curled up tighter and nuzzled into his neck. One last mewl left his lips before sighing contentedly as Chris turned on the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> so I may be kinky but I have never been to a kink thing in the community (I'd like to out of curiosity but I am also shy so I need a friend to come with. still waiting on that lol) and I am going off of my own fantasies, porn I've read and my own research into the community. I also might bend some things for story sake but if there are burning inaccuracies that you'd like to point out I will change them. please don't hesitate to educate me.


End file.
